Pages from a Life
by Dreamer014
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP **SLIGHTLY REVISED** **MARY SUE! Or so I've been told :P **
1. Prologue: Finding the Book

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP NEWLY REVISED! Slight Mary Sue (So I've been told)

* * *

Author's Note: Here the newly revised version of my previous story. I've the changes that I wanted to and I hope you all like the results. There are a few minor changes to the story so be warned, but nothing major.

This starts in the summer before the 5th book. While they are decontaminating #12 Grimmauld Place.

Prologue:

Finding the Diary

Three friends sat together, in the farthest corner of the library at number 12 Grimmauld Place, going through books that could be disposed of. Volumes on top of volumes, filled with the dark arts, had been taken from their places on the shelves and were piled in a corner of the dank library. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were currently in the middle of sorting through Marcus Machiovel's Collection of Fatal Poisons and How to Make Them.

"Really, you would think that this room would be the first room to be decontaminated. I mean, almost all of these books are creeping with black magic," Ron said breaking the silence before he threw volume A-G across the room to the "discard" pile.

"Well Ronald, according to Sirius this is his least favorite room in the whole house." Hermione said slamming volume G-N shut.

"Why's that?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"See that desk over there," She pointed at a mahogany desk that was in the middle of the room. They nodded. "Well, that is where Sirius's dad used to spend most of his time when he wasn't at work. This library was his work-study more or less. No one was ever allowed to enter when he was in here."

"I don't see why anyone would _want _to come in here. It's depressing and creepy," Harry said taking a look at the room around him. Cobwebs on the bookshelves and in the corners of the room and dust pilled an inch thick were only some of the better qualities of the room. The library had a way of making one feel small, with its clustered bookshelves everywhere and a huge, black iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a deep green paint that was starting to chip. On one of the walls there was a giant black marble fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a muggle painting of a crude looking man with his arms crossed and gray eyes glaring down on you. Harry shuddered over looking at the picture.

"Well, hopefully cleaning out these books and cleaning the room up a bit will help." Hermione suggested setting down another book.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Ron said. Harry threw the book he had just finished onto the pile and it fell onto the floor. Harry went to go pick it up. Dust got caught in his throat as he bent over and he started coughing. Waving his hand to clear the air, he tripped and fell backward over a pile of books Sirius had told them to put on the shelves when they were done sorting.

He started restacking the books when one caught his eye. Though it was not as old as the other books in the pile, it was slightly beaten on the corners and was starting to show signs of use a little bit more than the rest of the books. The cover was brown leather and no title on it anywhere.

"What's that you got, mate?" Ron inquired as Hermione looked up from the book that she was skimming.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a title," Harry flipped it over again to examine it.

"Sirius had to have brought it in because it was in with the other Order of the Phoenix books," Hermione stated as she got up and looked at it over Harry's shoulder. Ron followed.

"Open it. See what is in it." Ron urged as they went back to the table and Harry opened it and laid it on the table.

On the inside page there was a passage written in a messy and sloppy cursive writing:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Congratulations! You have found the journal of Christine Leanne Whitman. Now put it DOWN and go back to your own business! She is a rather rambunctious American Teen and she is not afraid to kick your ass if she finds you with it. Inside are her inner most secrets and plans. After having been forced to move to England leaving all of her friends and school behind, she tends to get rather irate when people invade her space. So for your own personal safety, I shall say it again: PUT THIS BOOK DOWN! You've been warned._

"Who's _Christine Whitman_?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know but only one way to find out, right?" Harry said as he turned the page.

"Wait! Harry think about what you are doing. This is someone's diary; they probably don't want anyone reading it." Hermione voiced.

"Relax 'Mione, it's a book. What harm ever came from reading a book?" Ron replied motioning for Harry to continue.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New Friends

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages From a Life  
Chapter 1:  
New School, New Friend

_September 1, 1977_

_I am never going to talk to my mother again, EVER! The stupid bimbo comes up to me two months ago and tells me that, SURPRISE! She went and got married on her last trip to England and we are moving away, again, from everything I've ever known and loved: my friends, my school, and Dad, again. AHHHH! This is such a load of bull. She promised after the Keener fiasco that she would never makes of move again. _

_So now, I'm on this stinking train heading to my new school, in the middle of God only knows where, and they have UNIFORMS! Lightning strike me now, hell sallow me whole; I hate this thing. We never had to have these disgusting uniforms at my OLD school. I'm sitting in a compartment, waiting for this stupid train to get up to a decent fricking speed…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

…The compartment door slides open and a slim redheaded girl stands in the doorway. She has on the same ugly uniform on except she had a red badge with a lion and a 'H' pinned on the front of her robes.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" She asks politely in a timid voice.

"Sure," I mumble not really paying attention as I look out the window into the stormy scenery then back to my journal.

The girl sits in the seat opposite of me and starts fumbling through her bag. She pulls out a book and a box of muggle chocolate. She ties her red hair back into a low ponytail after setting her book on her lap. Her bright emerald eyes look inquisitively at me for a moment before she asks, "Do I know you? I thought I'd seen everyone that attended Hogwarts."

"No, you don't. I just moved to England with my mom," I mumble again gritting my teeth as I say the last word. She smiles at me and raises her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor."

"Christine Whitman, but you can call me Cris. I'm entering my seventh year, too," I reply, shaking her hand briefly before going back to my journal.

"It's nice to meet you. If you need anything or have any questions, you can just ask me."

"Ok," I mumble not looking up from my writing. I stare at the page for a couple of minutes before asking hurriedly, "Umm, I have one question. What the hell is a 'Gryffindor'?" I could feel my face going red with embarrassment because of my ignorance. I hate not knowing things that are _apparently_ common knowledge.

"Oh," Lily smiled knowingly, "It's one of the four houses you can get sorted into at Hogwarts. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You get sorted into one of the housed based on your personality. Ravenclaw is the brainy students, Slytherins are the self centered/rude/obnoxious students and Hufflepuff are the nice, loyal students while Gryffindors are known for their courage."

"Oh ok then note to self: don't get in Slytherin," I whisper smartly to myself as she laughs. _Oops I thought I said that quieter than that. _After an awkward couple of minutes, we gradually start talking is a steady manner about Hogwarts. She tells me all the good teachers and all the bad ones and different hints on how not to get on a teacher's bad side. We shared her chocolate and when the food trolley came along we bought some more. We found out that both of us like muggle literature and sweets.

"Yeah, my parents are muggles so I've been around them my whole life." Lily says as she helps herself to a Pumpkin Pasty.

"My grandparents are muggles, too. When I was little I would always go over there, because my mother would have a date or a 'business meeting' of some kind."

"Are your parents divorced?" Lily timidly asks bowing her head slightly as if she was intruding on something.

"Yep, ever since I was three. They can't stand each other. For as long I can remember they've been fighting over custody and financial disagreements. So, I guess you could say that I'm used to it," I answer with a shrug while opening a Chocolate Frog.

"What a terrible way to grow up! I can't imagine having to go through all that. How did you ever end up in England?"

"My mom married Herman Blankenship."

"Who?" Lily said looking puzzled.

"Ha! I had never heard of him either, but if you ask any guy in England you will soon find out that 'BLANK! HE'S THE BEST BEATER ON THE BRISTISH NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM. HOW ARE YOU SO LUCKY!'" I mimicked with my traditional sarcastic smile on my face. "Honestly I would rather of not know Hermy and be back in New York with Dad."

Lily gave me a sympathetic look before looking out the window and then at her watch. "We should be getting there shortly."

"Actually I have one more question."

"Shoot," She answers brightly.

"Ok, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but why didn't your friends save you a seat in their compartment? I mean, you've been a GREAT help and very friendly to me. But won't your friends be worried where you've been this whole ride?" My hazel eyes tried to see what she was thinking as her face scrunched up as if she was have an internal battle of what to say.

"Umm well—the thing about that it…well. I don't particularly have many friends at school. I have acquaintances, of course, but girls aren't quick to befriend the school bookworm." Lily mumbles quietly while looking down at her hands laying her lap.

Feeling like an ass for being nosey and bringing it up, I quickly say, "Well, you have one now!" I flash my sincerest smile at her and she returns it with a smile of her own as the train slowed down to a stop. "Come on let's go, I don't want to be late on my first day." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I move go to get my trunk, but Lily pulls me in the other direction.

"You don't have to worry about that. All of the baggage is magically brought to the dorms."

"Sweet!" We exit the train and step out onto the busy platform. On the platform, the students were all crammed together, like sardines in a can; everyone trying to migrate toward the gate. I look around in awe of the commotion and I lose Lily in the process. I make my way through the crowd and find finally her talking to a group of tall boys, well…more like screaming at them. The tallest one, was standing in the middle of the group with his arms across chest, had sandy brown hair; there were faint traces of scars were all over his face, with kind, pale blue eyes. Hiding behind him, a cowardly looking short, fat boy was quivering. In the front of the group were two boys, both were very well built. One had unruly black hair and bright, chocolate brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He kept ruffling his hair with his hand as he said something to Lily, which made her even madder. The other boy was slightly taller than the previous one, but he had long black hair and stormy gray eyes that were filled with laughter at what his friend was saying.

"Potter, you insufferable prat, how many times do I have to tell you, NO! First you pick on poor defenseless second years and then have the audacity to think that I would say YES!" she yells loudly as I come up to her side. I look at her with a quizzical expression. "Come on, Cris, let's just go."

As soon as we are out of hearing range I ask, "Who were they?"

"Just James Potter and his band of rule breakers," Lily seethes, "He thinks just because he excels on the quidditch field that everyone should bow to him and give the blind eye whenever he breaks the rules."

"Sounds like a charmer." I reply keeping a straight face, earning me a death glare from Lily. I laugh before continuing, "Kidding. Jeez Lily, a blind man could tell that you have issues with the guy. I was just trying to get a rise out of you." Her expression loses some of its venom but not entirely, "Jeez sorry. So umm, what about the others around him? Who are these rule breakers?" I ask trying to divert her anger from being directed at me.

"Remus Lupin, the one with light brown hair, is probably the one that Dumbledore selected to be Head Boy with me, you see he's been a prefect with me, and he also does great in school. He's smart and really kind, unlike his friends. Peter Pettigrew, the short boy, doesn't really do much of anything _ever_, except follow Potter and Black. Sirius Black is the same as Potter: rude, cocky, big headed, and a total player."

When we reach the end of the platform, a huge bearded man greets us. "'Ello Lily, an who's this?"

"Hello Hagrid, this is Christine. She just moved here from America."

"Oh, well then you are s'posed to come with me. Techni'ally, you're a first year at 'Ogwarts."

"Ok. I'll see you inside Cris." Lily says and gives me a wave goodbye as I try to close my mouth, still looking at the freakishly tall man in front of me.

"Bye." I reply. Lily goes over to the carriages while I follow Hagrid to the boats at the lake. The castle's breathtaking for lack of a better term. The pale stone walls seem to glow as the moonlight hits and accents it's many towers and its grounds, while the lake's ripples show a distorted image of the yellow moon on its surface.

The boats silently slip across the lake to the docks by the castle and all of the first years straining to get a better glimpse of the castle. We went through the large wood doors and entered a huge hall lit with candles; it had a grand marble staircase which no doubt leads to other parts of the castle.

A stern looking witch in jade green robes and a pointed hat was waiting for us at the top of a side staircase. The entire group of first years grew silent as we reach her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greets, "In a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your other classmates. There are four houses, which you are to be sorted into. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are at Hogwarts your Houses shall be like your family. Triumphs will earn your House points and rule breaking will make you lose them. Follow me." She turns heels and heads to the doors behind her pushing them open.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Meanwhile in the Great Hall)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey Prongs, don't look so depressed. It's not like Evans has NEVER turned you down before," Sirius Black says exasperatingly trying to perk up his best friend as they take their normal seats at the Gryffindor table.

"You don't get it Padfoot. I REALLY like Lily; she's not like the other girls. She's smart, beautiful, and compassionate," James or Prongs as his friends call him, looks down the Gryffindor table to the certain redhead who just sat down. "She's perfect," he whispers as his friends change topics and start talking about the pranks they had cooked up over the summer. They talk while the rest of the school fills in their respected tables.

When James still hadn't joined in on the conversation Sirius says to him, "Evans has got you brainwashed, mate. Do you, honestly, think she is going to suddenly realize you two are made for each other, fall in love with you, get married, and have tons of little Prongies running around?" He bats his eyelashes as James playfully shoves him.

"Yeah…no…maybe." James says as he shakes his head dejectedly.

"Dream on, mate. What I want to know is who Evan's new little friend is?" Sirius says stretching his arms in the air.

"Who? Lily doesn't have any friends in particular," squeaks Peter.

"You know the girl with the dark brown hair; the one who left with Lily. She's hot."

"She must be new," Remus says, "besides what do you care. Aren't you dating that Stephanie girl?"

"Nay, we broke up two weeks ago. She was getting clingy." Sirius says dismissing Remus' comment with a wave of his hand.

"Why did you go out with her for so long then?" Remus asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because she was bloody amazing shag." He replies as the first years follow behind Professor McGonagall.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The first years follow the stern looking Professor through the double doors, into an even larger room, with me bringing up the rear. This room was lit by thousands of floating candles; the ceiling mirrored the now clear September sky outside. Four large tables were in the room filled with students peering at us. Despite my nerves, I keep my head held high. _Ugh I hate being stared at like soon circus freak. _I thought as I glared at a boy with a yellow tie who had pointed at me to his friend. I see Lily and smile slightly at her as I pass. I also see the boys Lily had been 'conversing' with earlier. The boy with the long hair elbows his friend…Potter, yeah that was his name, and points at me. I glare again. We continue walking up to the front table where teachers were seated. Some of the teachers watch contently and others just looked bored. In front of the table is a stool and on the stool sits a mangled old hat.

Suddenly, the hat starts singing. It sings a long song about the founding members of this school and their different traits, which Lily had already informed me of. This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder. The Professor who led us in picked up a scroll and said to us, "I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She read names for what seemed like hours, and then finally she had finished all the first years. I was the only one left up there. An old wizard in dark purple robes stood up from his chair and said, "As you have notice we have a new student. She has moved here from the Salem Institution for Witches. She will be joining our seventh year students and, I hope you all will welcome her with kindness and respect. Her name is Christine Whitman. Christine may I be the first to say welcome."

I went beet red as the Professor in green told me to come get sorted. I was glad there was the stool there because my legs gave out as I sat down. I saw the room around my eyes get darker as the brim of the hat made a shadow.

A voice appeared in my head saying, "Interesting. Very difficult. I see you have talent and brains but that is natural because you're older. It's been five hundred years since I've sorted anyone over the age of eleven. You also have courage, and plenty of it, but you're also determined and resourceful. But where should you be placed? Hmmm…" he pondered for what felt like eternity and then he decided, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A weight was lifted from my chest as I let out a big sigh. I walked, in a daze, over to where Lily was sitting, I sat next to her as she said, "Cris, this is brilliant! We'll have most of our classes together; though we won't be in the same dormitories you can always come visit me at the Head Girl dorms. There are four other girls in the dormitory that you will have but, don't worry, most of them are nice."

The man in purple, who I found out is Headmaster Dumbledore, gave a short speech about rules and such. "…One final announcement before we move onto our feast. I would like to announce that this year's Head Boy and Girl are Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter. Now that is all." Then he waved his hands and food appeared up and down the four tables. Everyone was digging into the food as Lily stared at her plate looking pale.

"How could Professor Dumbledore pick Potter of all people to be Head Boy? Doesn't he realize that Head Boy is supposed to set an example of the rules and decorum that Hogwarts students' are supposed to emulate and follow? Surely this is a joke. I mean…"

"Lily! You're rambling. I am sure there was a reason for that this Dumbledore picked him, besides there's nothing you can do about it now. So you might as well make the best of it. Ok it's going to fine, and if he gives you a hard time just let me know. I beat his ass into the new year." I said trying to comfort my new friend. It must have worked because she smirked and started putting food onto her plate.

"You're right Cris, I'll just have to be the bigger person. So…umm tell me more about your old school. What was it like? Is it that different from Hogwarts?" Lily asked as she helped herself to some chicken.

"It is really different. It's an all girl school and our 'brother' school, American Academy for the Magical Arts, is all boys. It has its history, like I'm sure Hogwarts does. Our school is in Salem, Massachusetts and it was founded toward the end of the Salem Witch Trials. Our founders realized that it wasn't safe for witches to be teaching themselves at home anymore, because of the superstitious ninnies that the muggles were at the time. So they bought land on what was then the outskirts of Salem and build the school. The school itself is a huge, old Victorian style plantation. There are spacious grounds like this and a ton of rooms. To the muggles however it blends into the city around it. They can't even see there is about 65 acres of land missing from there city plans. While Salem doesn't have intricate stone carvings or enchanted ceilings; it has its own magically beauty.

"The plantation looks like heaven on earth when the fairies come out for the night, and they dance across the lake. The school was made with some of the finest woods and marbles that were there at the time; it's prettier than any other muggle plantation that's for sure. Too bad the muggles can't see it; they would be green with envy."

"It sounds beautiful. Did you have a lot of friends?"

"Oh I wouldn't say I had a lot, but I had close friends, as close as sisters, and that's what mattered. I hung out with three other girls. You would love them. We are so different, but similar at the same time, if that makes any sense. Kim, my best friend, is practically the twin I never had. She's an entertainer, there's no denying that, she lives to perform and be in front of crowd. She has a tendency to showboat, but we love her anyway. Corrine is an enigma until you get to know her. She keeps to herself, she's super quiet, but she is hilarious when you get talking. Then there is Marlee who has trouble shutting up and has foot in mouth syndrome, but you got to love her.

"I would like to say that we are up standing role models of our student body, but then I'd be lying. We are probably the equivalent of that Potter and his friends. We are love spreading laughs with little random pranks and are known for being out after hours."

"Well you can't be as bad as Potter. He torments people just because they look at him wrong or don't worship the ground he walks on."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_After dinner was over, all the students retired to their common rooms. Lily had to leave with Potter to be shown their new dorms. I found a spot by the fireplace and I practically melted into the soft red armchair. I am staring as the flame of the fire lick the wood. I really miss Dad and the girls. I wonder how they are getting along without me. Everybody has started to head up to the dorms. I think I'm going to write a letter to Dad, Kim, and the girls before I go to bed, just to see how they are all doing. Night!_

_-Christine Leanne Whitman_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I wonder why your mum hated your dad so much?" Ron wondered as Mrs. Weasley came in with some pumpkin juice and they stayed silent till she left.

"I don't know but if she hated him as much as this Christine girl describes. How did she ever come to love him in a span of three years, when Harry was born?" Hermione said.

"I've never heard my dad described like that. It sounds like Snape writing this. Are you sure this girl was my mum's friend?" Harry scowled.

"It seems like she is. Of course, we could keep reading to find out."

"Hermione, why don't Ron and I keep sorting through books while you read aloud and then we can switch so we still get these books sorted by the end of the afternoon?" Harry suggested.

"Okay," Hermione said as she turns the entry on the next page.

_________

* * *

_

__

__

__

__

__

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Term

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages From a Life  
Chapter 2:  
The Beginning of the Term

_September 16, 1977_

_I'm in Divination right now. I'm supposed to be writing in my dream diary but I find that really pointless, hence why I'm writing in you, instead. These first couple of weeks has flown by. The teachers here are NUTS for lack of better term. We had the weekend to settle in and classes didn't start till Monday, and I had four teachers give homework on the first day. I have to watch myself or I might ACTUALLY learn something this year. Quidditch sign ups were posted last week in the Common Room. They are looking for another Beater and two Chasers. I don't know if I'm going to sign up yet, but we'll see. Tryouts are tonight at 8:30 so I have to then to decide. I'll keep you posted on what happens. _

_Oh, I got a letter from Dad this morning during breakfast! I pasted his letter to this page:_

_'Hey Kiddo,_

_It's good to hear that you are settling into your new school. This Lily sounds like a nice girl. I hope your year will be as good as your first day. __Sorry, I couldn't get custody of you. I keep telling your mother that all this moving around isn't good for you. I'm going to try and convince Leo to take over the company more fully. So, I can spend more time with you and maybe get the judge to rethink the custody agreement, but think in a few months you'll be of age and you won't have worry about some hotshot judge thinks. __Well, I've got to get to the office. We're going over the plans for the new Nimbus Model. I'll send you a test model once we get all the bugs worked out. It was great to hear from you, Kiddo._

_Don't cause more trouble than necessary._

_Love,  
Dad'_

_Ugh, I swear to all that is good and holy is Sirius Black looks over here one more time I am going shove his wand up the place where the sun doesn't shine! You think that after being showered in pumpkin juice he might the hint to F off and leave me alone, but nope! He continues to look at me and winking or making faces that I THINK are supposed to be considered sexy. The kid has asked me out twice this week plus the FOUR times over last weekend. I was doing fine with keeping my temper in check for the most part. The pumpkin juice was when I snapped, it was my last straw…_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Flashback)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_I was sitting in the Great Hall my Herbology homework when I heard him saunter over. 'Heard' meaning I could hear the girls sighing as he passed them. I kept my head in my work only acknowledging him when he leaned on the table using my book as a cushion. "What?" I barked at him._

_"You've been avoiding me." Black smirked down at me._

_"I beg your pardon?"I raised one of my eyebrow at him._

_"How do you do tha…you know what nevermind about that. I think I've given you enough time to adapt and get used to my good looks so you shouldn't feel overwhelmed and make a hasty decision." He paused for affect, "So now that you've had time to prepare, how about you go to Hogsmeade with me and then after maybe you and I can go and inspect the inside of a broom cupboard…"_

_"Let me stop you right there. I told you last week my answer, Sirius, and that answer hasn't changed and it probably won't. So just do us both a favor and stop." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, Black's chest puffed up and haughtly replied, "You realize how many girls would kill to be in her place. I am not going to lie I can give you an experience unlike any you've probably ever had or will have."_

_SPLASH! I emptied an entry pitcher of pumpkin juice on his head before I yelled, "Who do you think you are? Merlin's dirty drawers! You are not all that. You are just an imbecilic man whore who needs an easy lay. For the last time, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Or next time it will be something worse than pumpkin juice on spilled on your head!"_

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(End Flashback)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

_… He has more pride in his looks and his rep than any guy I have ever met, and that is including the Apache Quidditch team at A.A.M.A. He's such a pig-headed idiot! He can't take no for an answer and for some reason doesn't want to believe that there is a girl in this world who doesn't want to date him._

_He doesn't even know how to be a normal person. All he does is wonder around the school trying to look bad ass. From what I can tell though is that he is one of the only ones. Here is my list of pricks that just need to get over themselves and move on with their pathetic lives:_

_1. __Sirius Black  
__2. __Any boy sorted into the Slytherin House  
__3. __Amos Diggory  
__4. __Malcom Davies  
__5. __Few other wanna-bes who shall remain nameless_

_Lily, of course, would want to add James to that list if she ever saw it. I only ever call James 'Potter' whenever Lily is around. I often see James randomly throughout the day and whenever I see him I try to observe as much as possible. I don't know what Lily's problem is with him but it obviously has her troubled. She comes up to me and rants and rambles about James and their Head duties. He doesn't seem to me like the villain that Lily has him painted as. Granted he could pick on the younger students a little less, but it's all in joking manner. He is not a cruel person that much I have deduced from my observations. He seems a funny guy who likes to laugh a lot. _

_I wonder what the deal is between James and Lily, because there is something there. I think that just need to spend a little bit of time together and just talk. Remus and I talk about this all the time in Muggle Studies frequently. F.Y.I. Journal, Lily was right about him. Remus is totally different from Black and James. He's sensible, smart, and levelheaded. Right now, we are cooking up a way to get Lily to open up around James and get James to calm down around Lily. We're in phase 1 of our 13-part Master Plan._

_I've got to go the professor is starting to walk around and check our progress. I'm going make up some AMAZINGLY, dramatic dreams. As long as it shuts her up, I really don't care. I'll write more later._

_-Christine Leanne  
_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

After Divination, I headed to the Great Hall for lunch. When I arrived, I noticed Lily was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with a giant book propped up against a pitcher of pumpkin juice. I walked up behind her quietly and yelled, "BOO!"

"Oh Cris, don't do that EVER again. You startled me." Lily said in an airy voice holding her chest as if trying to slow her heart beat.

"Well, that's what you get for reading while you eat." I answered smugly.

"How was Divination?"

"Boring as usual. Professor Campbell is seriously off her rocker! She's making us write down our dreams in a diary and decipher the meanings of the each cycle of dream sleep and the position of the planets in relation to the dreams. It's waste of my precious naptime; I don't care what my dreams mean!" I rambled as Lily laughed and handed me the bowl of potatoes.

"Well I'm sure your day is going to get better. Don't you have quidditch tryouts today?" Lily said hoping to stop my ranting by changing the subject.

"Yeah they are, but I don't know if I'm going to tryout or not."

"What do you mean you aren't trying out? You told me you love playing quidditch."

"I do love it, but if these teachers keep this homework load at the rate they have, I would die trying to get it all done. Hey why don't you come down with me and watch? If I don't end up trying out who cares at least it will be fun to see who is trying out." I suggested.

"Maybe I will."

"James will be there." I hinted making my voice as sweet as I could.

"Why would I care if Potter is there?" She asked looking flustered and irritated at the same time.

"Because you secretly you are curious what makes James Potter tick. I may have only been here for a couple of weeks, but even I can see that James Potter gets under your skin and you want to know why. Or maybe you like him but just afraid that he make you another name on his 'One Night Stand List'."

"No I don't. I really could care less about James Potter."

"Whatever you say Lily. So will you come and watch with me then?" I made my hazel brown eyes get even bigger as I made puppy-pouting face at her.

"Oh alright." She sighed and I clapped happily and started putting food on the plate in front of me.

"What are you always reading about anyway?" I tried to look at the book propped on the pitcher; she shut it before I could get a good peak.

"Nothing just a little research project."

"In what subject? We haven't gotten any big assignments yet, while not big enough that would require any books that big."

"It's nothing."

"Sure, like I believe that," I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes. The rest the of the student body filed into the hall. I heard the bench across from Lily and I creak as some people sat down. I looked up and saw it was James and Remus sitting opposite of us.

"Hey Remus, James." I greeted brightly.

"Cris" they both replied with a nod. James then leaned forward over the table and addressed Lily, "Hey Lils, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later, would you like to go for a walk around the lake by moonlight or something?" He looked so shy and timid as he put his hand behind his head sheepishly, that I had trouble believing that he was Hogwarts leading ladies man.

"Potter, if I've told you once then I've told you a thousand times. I would rather go out with the giant squid in the lake then you." Lily's face looked stone cold as she went back to reading her book.

I mouthed 'Sorry' to James as he looked downheartedly at his plate. His spirit looked broken. I looked to Remus to see if there was anything he or I could do. He shook his head and looked sympathetically at James. At the worst possible moment Black came skipping up to the end of the table. He plopped down on the bench right next to James and automatically started making a small mountain out of food. The pig! He doesn't even notice that James needs his support, I thought. He didn't stop there; after he finished making the top of the mountain he started this vacuum effect, where he was five inches away from his food and using two hands to get as much in his mouth as possible.

"You're disgusting! How can just sit there stuffing your face while James looks like he might commit suicide any second." I snapped. A few people looked to see what was going on and then went back to their previous conversation after seeing whom it was.

Black swallowed and then turned his head and looked at James and turned back to face me. "Look Whitman, James is probably bummed because Evans turned him down again. In a few minutes he'll be back to normal. Right Prongs?" He put his arm around James' shoulders and shook them playfully. James forced on a fake smile.

"You are such a stupid and insensitive prick. It makes me glad I didn't say yes to you the first time you asked me out." I said getting angry.

"Well you don't have to worry about that; you see I had a momentary head cold when I asked you out, but I'm feeling better now. And man am I glad you said no because you are ugly now that my cold is gone." Black retorted with a smirk.

"Oh really! Well you're still not saying any excuses for the other five times you asked me. Or were those because of your cold, too." I shot back with ice in my tone. Black paused for a moment trying to think of a witty come back and I continued, "Don't think to hard Black you wouldn't want to hurt yourself again."

Lily then took the time to interject into our conversation, "Come on, Cris. Let's get to Potions." We got up and left the Marauders behind at the table.

We walked in silence down to the dungeons. The cold stone walls reflected my mood. We were the first to arrive to the dark dungeon. Professor Slughorn was still in his office and didn't hear us come in. We started setting up as we ranted well I did most of the ranting…ok all, about how much we, I, hated Black.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Meanwhile back in the Great Hall)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

"Can you believe her? She actually thinks that I asked her out because I liked her!" Sirius babbled as he resumed vacuuming food into his mouth.

"Well, that is what you said up until she said no to you for the sixth time." Peter squeaked.

"Shut up Wormtail. I just wanted to see how she was in bed, nothing more. I just said that so, so… ugh who cares why I said it. The point is that I need to get her back for this."

"You getting turned down doesn't require revenge. It's called Life, Sirius." Remus put in calmly.

"Moony, I don't GET turned down! People like Snivellus get turned down! NOT ME!" Sirius said his voice rising as he talked. He sighed; regaining his normal composure, "No, she'll pay alright. No one turns down Sirius Black and gets away with it. Any girl in this school would die to be my girlfriend. I think it's time she tasted the wrath of the Marauders." He stood up and left the Great Hall.

"We'd better follow him before he hurts himself." James said glumly. They stood and followed him out into the Entrance Hall. He was heading up the main staircase when Remus yelled, "Sirius, you're going to be late for Potions."

He yelled over his shoulder as he continued up the stairs, "Don't care. Revenge is in the making."

"Whatever Pads. See ya after." James said and headed toward the dungeons. Sirius stopped dead at the top of the stairs and turned to face James' back.

"Wait Prongs, you're not coming!"

James turned around with an expression Sirius couldn't read. "Nope Pads. Lily hates me anyway, but pulling this prank against her best mate would do nothing but make her hate me more." and he turned back around and continued walking to the dungeons. Remus and Peter followed.

"Man! Evans, you are tearing this group apart." Sirius muttered and then went straight up to Gryffindor tower. He didn't come down from the tower, till James threw his broom at him and drug him to the quidditch pitch later that day.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

I sat in the stands with Remus, Lily, and a small group of Gryffindors as we watched a group of fifteen other Gryffindor students at the end of the quidditch pitch. The talking silenced itself as we saw James and Black enter the pitch. The rest of the current Gryffindor team went behind them as James began to speak, "Okay, this is how these try outs are going to work. We need another Beater and two Chasers. We're going to start you all off with some maneuvering drills to see how well you fly. Then, I need the people trying out for our Beater position to line up on the north end of the field. Sirius will tell you what you need to do. Everybody here for the Chaser positions will sit in the stands until the Beater tryout is finished and then Mike and Diane will show you your task. After all that is done you can return to the common rooms to shower and our decision will be posted on the bulletin board on Saturday morning. Any questions? Good let's begin."

Students, from second to seventh years, started to fly and to maneuver as bludgers, Mike, and Diane tried to knock them off their brooms. Several were hit and were escorted to the Hospital Wing by spectators in the stands. From my seat I could hear James say to Mike when he touched down about certain people who were trying out. He had a muggle stop watch in his hand.

With the Beater tryouts underway, I sat talking to Lily about the possible teammates for the Gryffindor team. "Lily! Are you even listening?"

She jerked out of her hypnotic gaze. I followed to where her eyes had been and found that they were laid upon a certain raven hair quidditch captain. I shared a look with Remus and smiled to myself thinking '_This might not be as hard as we thought_.'

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she hastened to act like she was listening attentively.

"I was just saying, how whoever James picks for the Beater position he's going to have to work him or her hard before they can play any sort of game."

"Oh yes, I agree." She said while the last 'beater wanna be' touched down after missing three of the four targets completely and his last hit almost nailed James in the head.

"Ouch! I kind of feel sorry the kid." I said leaning back farther into my seat.

"I don't; that's Connor McDonnell. He needs a reality check and a head deflation." Remus replied as the people trying out for chasers started to run out to the center of the field. I chuckled as Lily nodded her head in agreement.

James was standing next to Mike and Diane in the center of the circle the rest of players had made. Mike talked to them for a moment and the rest of the people dispersed from the circle and formed a line to wait to for their turn. We stayed for about 20 minutes into the chaser tryout before deciding to leave and we walk up to the common room together…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

_…I left to shower; Lily and Remus were working on homework when I got back. I decided to write down today's events. We sat in silence, the only sound being the scratching of quills, when James, Black, Diane, and Mike all walked in looking tired._

_"So, have you made a decision?" Remus asked looking over the top of an ancient ruins chart he was trying to decipher._

_"Yep it's all done. Just got to make a copy tomorrow morning of the practice schedule and put up the list." James mumbled falling into an armchair next to the dying fire. Mike, Diane, and Black all mumbled goodnight before they dragged their sagging bodies up the staircases to their respected dormitories._

_"I think I'm going go to head back to dorm to sleep as well. Good night Cris, Remus." Lily stated as she rolled a Charms essay that she had just finished._

_"Ok I'll see you later." She turned and started to head up the entrance of the Common Room._

_"Lily wait!" She stopped in her tracks and turned facing James._

_"Yes?" She asked annoyance in her voice because she already knew what he had to say._

_"I was just wondering if maybe…you would…maybe want to…"_

_"James just don't even ask. My answer hasn't changed since the first time you've asked me. So just please don't." She said with a slightly pained expression on her face; once she finished, she immediately turned and left through the portrait hole. James' shoulders sank as he went back to his armchair._

_"James don't be too hard on yourself. I think she's just scared and confuse of what would happen if she said yes." I said gently._

_"What? That she might have a good time?" James replied dryly._

_"Actually, I think you just hit the nail on the head." James looked up with confusion written across his face, "Sorry, muggle expression. I think you got the right idea. She's hated you for almost seven full years, correct?" he nodded glumly, "Well I think that she confused and scared of this new side she's seeing when you are performing your head duties. She doesn't know how to take it. And there is also her fear that you only like her because it's a chase, a challenge. And once you've got her to go out with you, she'll just become another notch on your bedpost…"_

_"I would never do that with Lily. She's different than any other girl I've dated." He interjected heatedly._

_"I know that James. All I'm saying is it might be to your advantage to slow down a bit with Lily and show her the real you and then show your feelings." I stated calmly._

_"How?"_

_"Well you could start by not dating a new girl every other day." Remus said, I nodded in agreement before continuing, "And we could help her realize that you're not a bad guy."_

_"And how do you two plan on doing that?" James said with hope in his voice._

_"By making Lily HAVE to be around you and I have just the thing that will do the trick." I said; a mischievous grin spread across my face. "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me. I have to get the supplies needed for this task."_

_I am going to stop writing so I can write Kim and get the stuff I need for the Lily/James thing and then go to bed. _

_-Christine Leanne  
_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Dear Kimmy,_

_Hey, how's life in America? I miss you girls so much. I want you to tell me all of the news from Salem, ok? Every single detail! Life at Hogwarts isn't completely terrible. I met this girl on the train, Lily, and she is really a nice girl. We're housemates and we are becoming good friends. You would like her; she obsessed with Jane Austen too. :P The classes here are either impossible or a complete joke, or both. For example, in Potions, the professor wanted us to write a four-parchment essay on the uses of Veritaserum in modern society. Who cares! I DON'T! Then he is going to have us make it; I'm a basket case when it comes to potions, as you know to well, but making me do an advanced potion…haha funny joke. Luckily, Lily absolutely loves the idea of making an upper level potion. Then Divinations is the biggest joke of all. I have to write down my dreams and try to decipher what they mean in accordance to the alignment of the planets. The teacher is on crack, I swear; high off the incense!_

_In other news, we had Quidditch Tryouts here today; I decided not to try out. It just wouldn't be the same without you girls and the rest of the team. Another reason I didn't tryout is that I would have to put up with Sirius Black (This pig who tries to pass as a male. Remember the guy I told you about in my last letter, yeah him). He's a beater on the team and he is driving me insane! He is such an idiot; he has about half as many brain cells as a single-celled organism, IF HE IS EVEN THAT LUCKY! Oh my gosh, Kim, you have no idea how self absorbed he is. He honestly thinks that he is God's gift to women. You would think his neck would have snapped by now from carrying the weight of his big head. He has no feelings for others either. Ugh he is just a rake. The worst part is he won't leave me alone. He asked me 'If I wanted to go with him and inspect the inside of a broom cupboard?' I told him 'I'll pass'. He asked me out a least a half dozen times after that. I barely know this dude and he is acting like he is honoring me by speaking to me, and then this morning, he acted like he only asked me once and that I was just of parasite to him. He was back to his normal cocky self by tryout time—I'm thinking 'whatever man'. _

_And it baffles me that he has friends. His friends are amazing, though. I like hanging around them, just as long as Black isn't there. Remus and James are such great guys. They are smart, funny, kind, and GORGEOUS! I'm thinking why can't Black be more like them, since he is bent on making my life a living hell, he might as well be a gentleman._

_Speaking of James, I have a problem and which I need your assistance to resolve it. James is madly in love with Lily, but she is having trouble accepting her feelings toward him. So, she just turns him down. Well Remus and I have decided to take action on this matter. Here's where you come in, I need you to mail me "Stuck-on-You", and before you go ranting and raving about how it hasn't been tested yet, think of James and Lily as our Guinea Pigs._

_Well girl, it's getting late and I've got to go to bed. Give my love to the girls!_

_Love and miss you,_

_Cris_

_

* * *

_

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3: Payment for Embarrassment

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages From a Life  
Chapter 3:  
Payment for an Embarrassment

_September 24, 1977_

_I woke as the sun's rays peeked through the deep red curtains on my bed. My alarm clock read… 7:20 a.m. "Crap I'm going to be late for class!" I jolted out of bed and into the bathroom. The hot water scalded me as I quickly threw shampoo in my hair and rinsed it out. Pulling my hair up in a high ponytail, I exited the bathroom. I was in there ten minutes. When I reentered the dorm, I saw Scarlett, one of my dormmates, had just gotten out of bed and was idly going to get her toiletry bag._

_"Scarlett, what are you doing? Classes start in thirty-five minutes and you still have to go down to breakfast." My eyes grew wide with shock when she started laughing._

_"Cris, calm down. It's Saturday; we don't have classes today." Scarlett said still giggling slightly, as I mumbled "Oh." "Well since I'm up, Cris, I'm going to shower and then see if I made the team. I'll see you at breakfast." She walked away to the bathroom as I went to my trunk to get my normal clothes on…  
_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

…After I changed, I went down the spiral staircase and upon entering the common room I saw a notice on the Announcement Board. Quidditch Positions had been posted. Just for kicks and giggles I went over to see who had made the team. On the paper in James' messy script were Gryffindor Quidditch Team members and their positions:

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team:  
Seeker: James Potter (Captain)  
Keeper: Diana Berry  
Chasers: Mike Davis, John Little, and Scarlett Mason  
Beaters: Sirius Black (Co-Captain) and Nathan Fair_

_Practices start next week Saturday at 8 p.m.__"Oh Scarlett made it! That will make her day" _I thought as I headed to door whistling my favorite muggle song as I went. I needed to go to the Owlery and mail my letter to Kim and my reply to my Dad's letter. Just then Remus and a half-alseep Black came down the steps from the boy's dorms.

"What's with all the frigging noise?" Black mumbled irritably.

"It just whistling Black, don't get your panties in a bunch." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well can you knock it off some of us are still bloody tired," Black said while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh of course only for you, Black." I sarcastically replied before whistling again.

"Good morning, Cris."

"Morning, Remus. I was just heading down to meet Lily for breakfast do you what to come with me?" I offered. Black shook his head vigorously 'no', but Remus had already answered, "Sure."

"Cool, let's go. I have to go the Owlery first, can we stop there first before we head down to the Great Hall." I said as I entered the hall.

"What are you thinking, Moony? I'm trying to ignore HER until I pull my majorly awesome prank this afternoon." Sirius whispered frustrated.

"Majorly awesome?" Remus repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and now you have ruined the ENTIRE element of surprise for my prank!" Sirius continued unaware that his voice kept rising as his sentence went on.

"Well, if you would keep your voice down, Black, the surprise element won't be shouted to the whole sleeping student body." I replied over my shoulder, hearing every word he had said, "And if I'm bothering so much why don't you go down to the Great Hall while Remus and I go to the Owlery. I have a couple questions on some of the points in our Muggle Studies homework. If that is ok with you Remus?"

"Sure." He stated. He waved to Sirius as he went down the steps; Remus and I continued up the stairs to the Owlery. "So, what do you want to know about our currently nonexistent Muggle Studies homework?" He said a smile spreading across his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about our plan for handling this whole Lily/James situation."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that last night. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wrote a letter to my friend Kim last night, and I asked her to send me our latest and greatest pranking project."

"Really and what would that be?" Remus wondered clearly interested.

"I can't tell you yet, but I can tell you that there are some loose ends that need to be tied before we try this." I said trying to keep my voice innocent.

"Do I even want to know what it is?" Remus replied laughing as he spoke.

"Probably not yet."

"Like what loose ends need tied?"

We entered the Owlery as I called my eagle owl, Hermes, down to us. "Umm well, we would have to find a place for them to sleep, because I know for a fact Lily won't sleep in James' dorm and James isn't allowed in hers."

"Well there is always the Room of Requirement." Remus said after a few moments of contemplation.

"What's that?" I tied my letters to Hermes' legs and gave him treat, "Hermes I need you to take one of the letters to Kim and the other to Dad. Take your time getting there and back, because you have to fly over the Atlantic."

"It's a room that can change itself to fit the needs of the people in it. It only comes about when a person has real need of it, that's why it's also called the 'Come and Go Room'. For example, so you really needed to use the toilet, you would open the door and you find a room filled with them."

"Sounds perfect." We started walking over the owl droppings toward the door.

"I do have one question about all of this Cris." I turned to face him, "James or Lily aren't going to end up killing each other by the end of this are they?"

"The way I have it figured: no. I mean, James is crazy about Lily and Lily definitely has feelings about James, whether they are friendly or not we'll see, but I'm almost 99.963582% sure about that. This 'thing' is just a little tool to get them pushed in the right direction."

"And how is that?" He asked slightly disbelieving.

"Acceptance is the key to everything. Get them to admit that they are nuts about each other and then they will work out the rest themselves." I finished confidently. On that note, we walked to the Great Hall in silence. In the hall, we saw Lily awkwardly picking at the toast on her plate and James looking rather helplessly at Lily. We walked to their seats at the end of the table and took our normal seats, me by Lily and Remus across from Lily between James and Sirius.

"So, did you two have fun in the Owlery Tower?" Lily said winking playfully when she saw us sit down.

"Oh, yeah tons!" Remus replied sarcastically. Black's head shot up from his morning vacuuming ritual; he glared at Remus.

"Yeah, I mean what is more fun than mailing a letter and talking about Muggle Studies." I added keeping my voice sarcastic so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Liar. We haven't gotten any homework in Muggle Studies, yet." Lily pointed out going back to her toast with sly grin on her face. Black's face looked like he was about to choke on his food and he had a death grip on his silverware.

"Padfoot, are you alright?" James asked looking at his best mate with concern.

"Yeah perfectly fine, Prongs. Moony, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" with that he pushed away from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder what his problem is." James thought out loud.

"I don't know, but I might as well find out." Remus sighed. He said goodbye to everyone at the table and followed Sirius out of the hall.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Remus' point of view)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

I saw Sirius, sitting on the statue of an ancient wizard, looking furious. I walked up to him and sat down beside him as the students started to drag themselves lazily toward the Great Hall. "Everything alright, Sirius?" I asked timidly.

"No, it's not Moony," he snapped, "and do you want to know why?"

"Umm, well…" I started.

"Well, it is because you are fraternizing with the enemy!" He interrupted.

"How am I 'fraternizing' with the enemy?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil. "Cris isn't even my enemy. If you choose to ignore your apparent fascination with her that is your problem, not mine."

"'Apparent fascination'! Moony you are apparently blind. She means absolutely nothing to me. I'm going get her back this afternoon for the humiliating display she made me over the past week."

"Oh really, because this whole situation seems to be petty and childish even by your standards, and this isn't the first time you've been turned despite what you say. Remember Miranda Coscrow refused you, you were over her and on the next girls like it never happened. Face it, Sirius you like Cris." I stated; thinking '_Who does he think he's kidding? We can all see through his little act. James acts maturer about his feelings than Sirius does. Oh well he'll come around'._

"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you aren't, Moony, and to prove how wrong you are I'm going to pull my prank. Just you watch." Sirius stormed up to common room to get his supplies, with me following behind him saying, "You know you are going to regret this, right Sirius."

"How can I? This is going to the sweetest payback ever."

"How are you planning on doing this, anyway?" I asked as Sirius took the steps two at a time.

"I'm going to do something that all girls hate. Mess with her vanity." Sirius replied confidently, I rolled my eyes as we reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked us in her monotone voice.

"Dragon's Liver" Sirius said not stopping. He almost walked into the portrait door as it swung open, but he didn't stop until he reached his trunk in the dorm.

"Sirius, you do realize Cris isn't like normal girls, she probably doesn't care what she looks like." I stated, while my thoughts raced on different theories of what he could be planning.

"She is more like other girls than you would think, Moony." He shot back confidently.

"Oh really, and how would you know this, Sirius?" I asked skeptically, "I'd bet good money that she doesn't get embarrassed because of any of your pranks."

"I accept your bet, Moony. Loser gives the winner 5 galleons." I agreed and we headed out of the common room, and to the great hall. I saw that James, Lily, Cris, and Peter had all left the table.

"Hey you, where did James and the girls go?" Sirius asked a frightened second year. The boy just pointed toward the door and mumbled something about going outside.

"Thank you." I stated as Sirius just turned on his heels and headed back out of the hall.

We exited out the front doors of Hogwarts, and saw the outlines of James, Cris, Lily, and Peter sitting under our favorite oak tree that over looked the lake. James was sitting in one of the branches. I think he was sleeping, but I can't be sure. Lily was using the tree's trunk as a backrest as her eyes frivolously scanned the pages of the book in front of her. Peter was looking out over the lake in deep thought. I had to laugh to myself at the very idea of that. Cris was lying on her back looking up at the sky, humming to herself. I walked over to them while Sirius stayed behind. He mouthed to me to, "Act normal." I waved him off and kept walking.

I sat on the grass across from Cris, so I could watch Sirius. "So, what did Black want?" Cris asked closing her eyes and started humming again lightly so she could hear my answer.

"He wanted to rant and rave about dumb shit." I said. Sirius walked up silently with a bucket levitating in front of him. A bucket lifted itself above Cris' head and before I could say anything to warn her…SPLASH! Cris was covered in electric blue paint. I waited patiently for her reaction, while Peter and Lily watched with their mouths open in surprise. Sirius walked up behind her laughing and saying, "My, my Whitman, don't you look lovely this morning. I really like what you've done with your face."

"I have one question for you, Black." She said. Her face had an expression that was impossible to read.

"I'm all ears, Whitman." He said with a smirk.

"Is that really the best you could come up with?" I started laughing at her question. Her face was mixed between agitation and disappointment. "I assumed since the Marauders were Hogwarts best pranksters that you would be able to come up with something better than this. But I should have remembered what happens when you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me. So, I'm going up to the common room to shower. I'll meet you later, Lily." Cris got up and walked up to the castle.

"Sirius, I do believe you owe me some money." I said smugly.

"No my dear Moony, the prank isn't over just yet." Sirius said with a look on his face that said 'I know something you don't'.

"You bet on a prank, Remus?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, well you see, Sirius was so confident that Cris would get fired up or embarrassed by his prank and I begged to differ. So, we made it more interesting." I explained, "But I don't see how the prank isn't over."

"Oh you will Moony. You will."

"I'm going up to the common room to see if Cris needs any help getting that paint out of her clothes or anything." Lily said and she hurried off to the castle.

"What have you got planned next." I asked giving him a quizzical look.

"You will see Moony." Sirius said as he sat in Lily's vacated seat. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes, I looked up to the direction of Gryffindor Tower and thought I had heard a scream.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris' POV)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

_I looked in the mirror in horror as I let out a blood-curdling scream. Lily rushed into the bathroom and stopped abruptly when she saw my furious reflection in the mirror._

_"Sirius Black, this means war." I murmured as I let the towel, which was on my head fall to the ground, reviling my now electric blue hair._

_"Cris, do you want me to change your hair back?" Lily offered._

_"I've already tried and it didn't work." I sighed running my fingers through my blue locks._

_"What are you going to do? Nothing drastic I hope. You aren't going to fight Black are you?" Lily pleaded._

_"No Lily, I'm not going to fight him psychically. Its basic physics: every action causes an equal or greater reaction. Let's just say, Sirius Black better watch his back, because he is in for a rude awakening if he thinks I am going to take this laying down. I'm not one of the best pranksters at my old school for no reason." I smiled wickedly to myself. "Besides, I kind of think I could get used to having my hair this color."  
_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione snapped the book shut as Mrs. Weasley brought their lunch into the library. "So, how much longer do you three think you will be?" Mrs. Weasley asked setting the tray onto the table.

"We're only three people, Mum, you expect us to be able to fly through it quickly." Ron said while taking a sandwich off the tray and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well, maybe if I brought Fred and George in here to help you."

"No Mum, we don't need their help!" Ron insisted.

"I think you three do need their help. I'll go get them."

She was about to turn to the door when two pops came behind her, making her jump.

"Just because you two are allowed to use magic doesn't mean you need to use magic for everything little thing." She screamed as two red heads ducked under her waving arms and took seats in the empty chairs by Harry and Ron.

"We heard you yelling at them and decided to see what the raucous was about." Fred said putting his feet up on the table.

"I need you two to help these three go through books. I need this library cleaned up before tomorrow night." Mrs. Weasley then turned on her heels and exited the library.

"So children, what are we doing in here that is taking so long?" George asked smirking as he followed Fred's position.

"None of your bloody business." Ron mumbled taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh come on Ronnikins, tell us what you've been up to." Fred said while both he and George got up. He put his arms around Ron and shook him playfully. George on the other hand went behind Hermione and took the book from her hands.

"Give that back, George." Hermione said trying to get the diary back from George.

"It looks like they've been doing some reading. The diary of Christine Leanne Whitman? Boring." George said closing the book and threw it back to Hermione.

"Well if you two don't mind I'd like to get back to reading. It was just getting interesting." Hermione said reopening the book, and turning to the page she had left off at…

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4: The War Begins

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages from a Life  
Chapter 4:  
The War Begins

Hermione said reopening the book, and turning to the page she had left off at and began reading again, "Oh here I was. _Let's just say, Sirius Black…"_

"Hey wait! Sirius is in this?" George asked looking intrigued.

"Yes, the girl who wrote this diary went to Hogwarts at the same time as Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents. And if you two will shut up I can continue." Hermione replied tartly. She cleared her throat and continued, "Sirius Black _better watch his back, because is in for a rude awakening if he thinks I am going to take this laying down. I'm not one of the best pranksters at my old school for no reason." I smiled wickedly to myself…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"Cris what are you thinking?" Lily asked me cautiously.

"Oh you'll see." I replied shortly. I left the bathroom and went straight to my trunk. I pulled my sketchbook, a muggle boom box, and a glass bottle filled with purple and pink pills.

"What are those?" Lily pondered out loud walking up behind me.

"My little miracle workers." I smirked evilly, gently shaking the bottle.

"I have no doubt of that but _what _do they do?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Now, Lily, if I told you that it would ruin the surprise." I said sticking the vile in my pocket. I put my sketchbook in my messenger bag, with my other art supplies and grabbed the boom box. I then turned to face Lily saying, "Shall we go?"

"Cris, do you know what you're doing?" She asked me. I could tell by the look on her face that she was still hesitant about my possible courses of action.

"Of course."

We left Gryffindor Tower and went back outside. We avoided the group of lounging Marauders by the tree and walked to the other side of the lake and sat in the grass. I enchanted the boom box to tune into the nearest muggle radio station, while Lily returned to reading her book. I looked across the lake in the direction where Black and his friends were sitting. I smirked to myself as I reached into my bag, got out my sketchbook and began to draw. I was in the middle of a picture of the lake and castle when Lily jumped up from reading her book.

"Lily, what's up? Are you ok?" I asked giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an epiphany." She murmured looking around quickly as if someone was listening in on our conversation.

"About what?" I inquired putting my art supplies a side for a bit.

"I can't tell." She said still looking slightly shaken. She shook her head and tried to pretend that she was reading again.

"Lily, you know you aren't fooling me, right? What's wrong?" I tried to see what kind of book she was reading but she slammed it shut, and quickly stood up.

"Cris I can't tell you because… well I just can't. I'm going to do some research in the library."

She began to run for the school as I sat baffled on the grass. I shrugged it off, and shouted to her, "I'll see you at lunch." I made up my mind that I would get her to talk about what was troubling her but I figured for now it was best for me to let her go on with her fun. I continued with my sketch till lunch.

When I walked into the Great Hall at lunch, I noticed that Lily was missing, but I did see the Marauders laughing and carrying on in their normal seats. Peter was next to Remus and Black was sitting across from Remus and James across from Peter. A mischievous smile crept onto my face and I decided the opportunity for my revenge was too good to waste. I would look for Lily after. I had a little skip in my step as I walked over to the Marauders and sat down next to Remus.

"Hey Whitman, have trouble getting some of that paint off?" Black smirked. Remus snapped his head in my direction to see what his meant.

"Jeez Cris. Couldn't you get that out?" he asked. I shook my head as I grabbed some of the food from the dish in front of me.

"Nope and I haven't really tried to either. It's the perfect way to piss my mother off. Besides, I kind of like it. What do you think, Remus?" I replied; smiling sweetly at Remus and playing with my hair jokingly, "It's really fun and kind of fitting for me don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is definitely very fitting to your character Cris." Remus replied chuckling and smiling lightly and as Black mimicked him with a sour expression on his face. James and Peter just kept eating ignoring Remus and me, only glancing in our direction when I first sat down.

I was going through my plan in my head, as I saw my opportunity approach when Black refilled his cup of pumpkin juice. I quickly, though not obviously, reached into my bag, which was on the bench beside me and got out one of the purple and pink pills. I put into my palm on my right hand and I began my devious deed.

"Oh James, could you please pass me the carrots?" I stretched my arm in front of Remus dropping the pill into Black's drink in the process. The pill dissolved instantly and didn't alter the appearance or taste of his pumpkin juice in the slightest measure. I thanked James and smiled in anticipation as James handed me the bowl of carrots. I kept glancing over at Black as he was about to raise his goblet to his mouth and was about to take a drink.

"Oy Black!" was heard from across the hall. I looked up to see Severus Snape yelling at Black as he stormed over from the Slytherin table. I scowled as he lowered his goblet and set it back on the table.

"Yes Snivellus?" he replied turning to face Snape. He wore his normal smirk across his face as Snape exhaled sharply through his hook shaped nose.

"Do you think that you are amusing or something?" He asked disdain and malice laced in his monotone voice.

"Now whatever could you mean, Snivellus?" Black shot back. Snape then shoved a piece of parchment in his face.

"These were found all over the Common Room." He crumpled the parchment and threw it onto the table; "If I were you I would watch my back, or else I'll…I'll…"

"Finish a sentence." James said cutting him off when Snape paused to think of something to threaten Black with. Everyone who was listening, which was almost everyone in the Great Hall, burst out laughing.

"Yeah and plus if I were you, Snape, I'd be UGLY!" Black added to his friend's comment. This only added to the laughter in the audience.

"I beg to differ, Black. You are already pretty damn ugly so how you can't say that you would be any uglier, because I don't think you can even make ass ugly any uglier." I shot into the conversation. "Ohhhhhhhh"s and "Ouch"s were heard throughout the hall.

"Whitman, I hate to burst your bubble but many girls have said that my face was carved by angels." He said turning his attention to me. He flashed me his 'million galleon' smile.

"Yeah, the angel of hell, maybe." I replied rolling my eyes and then giving him frigid look. Remus started silently chuckling next to me, while the rest the student body went silent, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, you aren't…" Sirius began heated but he was interrupted when someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Black? Mr. Snape?" It was tiny Professor Flitwick. He looked up at Black with an inquisitive expression on his face, while waiting for the answer to his question.

"No Professor." Snape replied. He mumbled one last threat to Black before turning to back go back to the Slytherin table.

"Well then if there is no problem I suggest you sit in your seat Mr. Black." Flitwick said before scuttling off toward the Staff Table. Black sat down as Remus reached across the table and opened the piece of crumpled parchment. It had a very detailed illustration of Snape in a white dress with red trim. He had a matching hat and umbrella (just picture the outfit Mary Poppins had on when they jump into the chalk picture). Next to him was Lucius Malfoy on one knee in front of Snape. The characters started moving; it looked like he was proposing to Snape. The figure of Snape nodded enthusiastically and Malfoy's character stood up and embraced and kissed Snape lovingly. Then, words appeared on the bottom of the parchment that read, "Together Forever."

James started laughing at the image, while Remus just rolled his eyes, smiling lightly. "That's probably one of your best pictures yet, Pads." James complimented.

"Yeah, it looks life like." Remus agreed.

"You even got Snivellus' hooked nose and greasy hair," James said smirking. I even had to admit, no matter how much it pained me, that Sirius 'Freaking' Black was a really good artist. Black was smiling like a mad man at the compliments his friends made him. I looked at my watch and saw that lunch was almost over. I knew if I was going to get this prank to work, I had to work fast. My thoughts went racing through my head: _Okay the pill is in his drink but the hard part is getting him to drink it. How am I going to get that to happen without being obvious?_ My gaze went from person to person, Black to Remus to James to Peter to… _Wait Peter! I can work with this._ An evil smile stretched across my face as I asked, "Hey Peter, are there a lot of parties here on weekends?"

Peter started choking on the sudden attention on him. He managed to stop choking and cleared his throat and said weakly, "Umm…Well not every weekend, most after quidditch matches or a special holiday."

"Oh, then you guys must be the lives at those parties, huh?" I replied a little flirtation in my voice.

Both he and Black started to cough at the flirtation in my voice, Peter out of nerves and Black about inhaled his food. He grabbed his goblet and downed in one swallow. _Success! _I thought with the victorious smile spreading larger across my face. He set his goblet back on the table when suddenly his jet-black hair started changing. His roots started to become a platinum blonde and to form Shirley Temple curls. It looked like water was being poured over him and when the water-like effect hit his clothing, the clothes began to melt away to reveal a bright purple tank top, a gold belt, a short jean skirt, gold tights, and matching purple stilettos. Remus, James, and Peter sat and stared flabbergasted at Black, as he resumed eating. After a few minutes of eating, Black looked up to see his friends starting at him.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as his hands went up to brush some hair out of his face and he felt the curl. "What the HELL! What happened to my hair!" his gaze then ran down to his attire and he jumped out of his seat in panic. "What bloody hell happened to my clothes!"

I let out a short laugh, which caught his attention and brought it to me. "You did this?" he asked sounding extremely irritated.

"Don't look so surprised, Black. Did you _really _think that I would, honestly, take _this_"—gesturing to my hair— "sitting down? You may have started this war, but I'm definitely going to finish." I replied tartly.

"So, you think that you can _actually_ handle going to war with the infamous Marauders." Sirius says his voice full of pride.

"Please, putting permanent paint in someone's hair is the kind of pranks that my friends and I were doing BEFORE we started going to school." I said, "They take no skill, no ingenuity. They're basic! So if these are the reasons that you are infamous then Hogwarts has had a VERY poor sampling of pranksters."

"You wish. I was being kind to you last time. By the time this is over you will be begging me stop your torture." He said glaring.

"Oh, I'm shaking already. But as much fun as this is, Black, I really have to go find Lily." I said grabbing a roll off a plate in the center of the table. I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the Great Hall. My feet took me to the library, as my mind raced a thousand miles a minute thinking of the different pranks I could unleash on Black and which would be best to do next. I walked quietly into the library as the normal smells of ink, old books, and scrolls reached my nose. I searched for Lily in every part of the library, until I found her in the back most corner of the library buried behind mountains of books. I looked at the titles of the books on the table: History of the Werewolf, How to spot and identify a Werewolf, Potions and Spells to Help with Transformation, etc.

"Thinking about becoming a werewolf, Lils?" I asked setting one of the books back on one of the piles.

"Oh Cris, I didn't hear you come over. Ah, well no I…umm, well." Lily said flustered, she immediately started closing all of the books around her. She stood and picked up one of the piles and started putting away the books on different shelves.

"Lily, are you going to answer my question?" I asked standing in front of her with my arms crossed so she couldn't pass me to get to the shelf she needed behind me. Sometimes it was at my advantage to be 5'9", it made me look more imposing.

"No, Cris, I'm not. There's nothing to tell really." Lily said quickly.

"Oh really! Then why are you interested in werewolves all of a sudden? Are you thinking about becoming an expert after Hogwarts or maybe thinking about becoming one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Be serious, Cris. You know I would never do such a thing and that I really want to bec…"

"Become a healer." I finished for her with a smirk. "So what's with all the wolf research?"

"Oh nothing, just a theory I'm trying to prove." She mumbled coolly maneuvering around me and she finished putting all her books away.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." I sent her an apprehensive smirk, trying to get her to break. Seeing that Lily wasn't going to break, I sighed and said, "Fine you will tell me in your own time or I'll find out if I get nosey enough. You missed lunch." I threw her the roll I grabbed off the table. She mumbled "thanks" as we headed out of the library.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Mmm, I don't really care." She answered absent-mindedly.

"Lily, do you want me to leave so you can get back to your theory research?"

"No, I think I'm pretty much done with my theory. Now I have to go talk to someone about it to see if I'm even in a close range."

"What does that make me? A nobody!" I asked loudly.

"Shh. Cris you are attracting attention. I need to get…" Lily was cut off when Madam Pince, the hawk librarian, came over and ordered us out of the library. We left quickly and once we were in the hall, Lily told me goodbye just as quick.

"Fine. I'll see you later I guess. I've got to strategize for this war anyway." I shouted to her retreating figure, before mumbling to myself, "Don't think you've gotten away with whatever your secret is, Lily."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"That prank was genius!" George said enthusiastically.

"Yeah do you think Cris would mind if we borrow that this year?" Fred asked.

"Maybe we could write her and get her to tell us the ingredients needed to make those...those pill things."

"Puh-lease! We don't even know if this Cris girl is still alive, let alone where she is living, if she is." Hermione said looking up at the twins.

"You to have admit, 'Mione, that prank was pretty sweet." Ron said with Harry nodding in agreement right next to him.

"Yeah it's a surprise that Cris was able to one up Sirius like that." Harry said with a smirk.

"George, correct me if you think I'm wrong, but doesn't this Cris sound like your dream girl?" Fred asked looking over to George. George started nodding his head when Hermione snorted and then laughed.

"What is so funny, if I may ask?" George asked looking at Hermione as if she had grown an extra head.

"You do realize that she is Harry's PARENTS age?" Hermione stated looking proud at their deflated expressions.

"You can't stop a man—" Fred started after a minute's contemplation.

"From dreaming, Granger." and George finished.

Hermione shook her head with a small grin on her face as turned her attention back to the journal.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5: To Far?

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages from a Life  
Chapter 5:  
To Far?

_September 30, 1977_

_I haven't written at all this last week for a multiple of reasons all of which I will no doubt get to, because the Lord knows I have plenty of time! Ugh this week has been terrible, no scratch that, it passed terrible on Tuesday. This has been the week from HELL! So where to begin, hmm, well first was my bag broke in Herbology and the professor took 50 points away from Gryffindor, because some ink accidentally spilled into a rare Bolivian Strangler Fig. FIFTY! Of course Black had to use this to fuel the fire for his pranks. The jerk actually stole some Human Flytrap seeds and some Quick Grow and placed the seeds in my newly repaired bag. The stupid things went Audrey II_ (A/N: from Little Shop of Horrors)_ on me and nearly ate my ARM! I still got my bag, but it has holes in it the size of quaffles._

_So naturally, I had to retaliate. It was probably one of the only good things that happened this week. I went up to No Man's (or in this case woman's) Land, while everyone was asleep. I sprinkled my dust on Black as he tossed and turned in Lala Land. The morning after was absolutely priceless. Him coming down into the Common Room yelling bloody murder. His body covered in red, festering boils. I couldn't help but smile at my handy work. Remus ushered Black off to the Hospital Wing before he could even try anything back. He's been there since then. Madam Pomfrey refuses to let him leave until she knows that the boils aren't contagious. She has Black under constant surveillance and he hasn't been allowed to have any guests._

_Second thing that makes this week the official week from Hell, is Lily. I don't know if it's stress, or the whole James situation, or what. She has been acting weird all week. It is really starting to piss me off. I thought she was over it on Sunday. She got up and was talking normally and back to her cheerful self until we went down to the Great Hall and passed the Marauders. She tensed up automatically. Her tense posture hasn't gone away even for a minute. I don't know what to do, and now I'M starting to lose sleep over it. I feel like a terrible friend, because she is troubled and she won't let me help her with whatever it is! Why can't she tell me? Ugh great now I'm yelling while I write. That's it I'm going to the funny farm._

_Well, at least going to an Insane Asylum would get me out of detention. Oh yeah that is the other joyful piece of news from my WONDERFUL week. Black, the bastard, must have ratted me out to McGonagall. She came up to me this morning during breakfast and told me meet her in her office immediately. Lily, for a brief minute that she wasn't zoning out, said that she would come to, but McGonagall shot that idea down as soon as she said it. McGonagall was furious! Once I was in her office, she went off on me, yelling about the reckless and crude behavior that I have displayed to my fellow classmate. She continued to tell me that she was appalled that a Gryffindor would be so callow as to allow a simple prank that Sirius pulled get to me like that. A SIMPLE PRANK! My arm was almost amputated and eaten by a plant. And she calls that SIMPLE?_

_To make a long story short, I currently have a month of detentions: scrubbing floors in the Hospital Wing without magic and when I'm done with that I get to sit as SIRIUS' bed and apply the healing potion on the boils that are currently beginning to pop! This is idiotic, there is no healing potion for the boils, once the boils pop they vanish! This isn't a difficult concept! He'll be fine by tomorrow evening. People amaze me with their stupidity sometimes. _

_At least I had ONE good thing happen this week, Dad's package came today in the mail. The newest model, according to day it should go up to 107 miles per hour. I can't wait to test it out, that is one of the perks to being my father's daughter. He lets me test the newest models to check for bugs. Well I have to go, Siri-poo is starting to wake up and I have to help Madame Pomfrey give him the other part of the healing potion! ICK!_

_-Christine Leanne_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Boils. That is genius!" Fred praised as he accidentally knocked a book off the current pile the group was forming.

"Ouch, Fred you idiot! Watch what you are doing that was my foot!" Ron yelled gingerly rubbing his now sore foot.

"Sorry, but that was brilliant. George, can you imagine a getting to skip to days of classes with _fake_ boils?" Fred continued.

"Yeah that has potential. Think of all the different illnesses that we could use: boils, nose bleeds, vomiting…I mean the choices are endless!" George stated as he conjured a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He started to write tirelessly, as Fred started naming off more common sicknesses.

"What are you two planning to do?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That is privy information, Baby Brother–" Fred

"Not for innocent ears such as yours, Ickle Ronnikins." George finished with a smirk.

Ron face began to match his hair as he angrily mumbled, "Just get to the next entry, 'Mione."

She nodded.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_October 1, 1976 _

_Guess what? Just as I predicted the 'Great'_ _Sirius Black RECOVERED! Oh my gosh, who could of guessed it? Oh that's right, I DID! Madam Pomfrey gave Black the go ahead to leave this morning after breakfast. So he can make it to the first quidditch practice of the season. James and the other teammates were getting nervous that he might not be well enough in time. But whatever, there is currently thirty minutes till Ravenclaw is done with their practice then I have an hour before it's Gryffindor's turn. Between the two practices is when I can finally tryout the broom Dad sent. I haven't a chance to try it since it got here. Time can't go slow enough. I finished all my potions homework hours ago at Lily's urging. I talked to her yesterday about what was bothering her. I didn't get the answers I had wanted, but at least I got her to understand that she has a friend now and she can't be keeping her emotions and worries pent up inside. Once she also told me about some of her past friend fallouts _(A/N: cough, Severus, cough)_, however I calmed down a lot. We both promised to be open and honest as much as possible. I think that she is getting back to her normal self slowly but surely. Then Remus was acting funny. He's first was just acting withdrawn, like Lily was, but the past week he was really pale. I think he might be coming down with something. I hope he starts feeling better._

_So where was I, oh yeah being bored out of my mind. I think I might actually go down to pitch early and watch the rest of Ravenclaw's practice._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I made it down to the pitch at about 6:45ish, feeling pretty relaxed and calm. I sat down in the stands and watched as the Ravenclaw finished running their last couple of drills and did their cool. The team started to head toward the locker room when Malcom Davies flew over to where I was sitting. "Can I help you?" I ask as I stand up to start down toward the broom cupboard, where I had put the broom Dad sent for safe keeping.

"Yes actually I was wondering if you knew whether or not Potter wanted the balls left out for your practice tonight." He asked in a nasally voice.

"Why would I know the answer?" I shot back looking at him like he was an idiot, which he is but that's beside the point.

"Aren't you on the team?"

"If I were on the team to honestly think that I would I would show up to practice almost an HOUR early?" I scuffed and started walking to the cupboard.

"So you're not on the team? Why are you here then? Come to see how a real team practices?" He said pompously sticking his chest out.

"When I see a real quidditch team I'll let you know. And no I came here so I could use the pitch without being in anyone's way." I said over my shoulder. Once I got to the cabinet I went to the locker I had left the broom in. I was dialing in my combination for my lock when Davies said, "Oh so you fly? What model do you fly? I flew a Comet 260 myself. Is that your broom? I've never seen that make before."

"No genius I plan of playing golf, using the broom as a driver." I sarcastically snap at him. I walked around Davies and head for the grass of field.

"What's golf?" He said looking slightly confused.

"Nevermind dumbass. Here why don't you leave the balls out and then I tell James that you left them for him ok?" _This guy is either blissfully clueless or dumb as a box of rocks. Isn't Ravenclaw supposed to be the smart house? _

"Oh umm well thank you. You know I could stay here with you and fly if you want…"

"No thanks. The last thing I need is an idiot getting in my way while I'm trying to fly." I said still walking.

"Jeez I had heard that you were a shrew but I figured it was just an act because you wanted to avoid Black." This got me to stop. I turned around to face Davies.

"Nope. No act I'm just a terrible person that eating babies and kicks puppies." I turned back and walked onto the grass. Before Davies could say anything else I kick off the ground hard and try to put as distance between me and the Ravenclaw. I looked down at the watch on my wrist and saw that Davies had wasted 15 minutes of my flying time. _Great._ I started the broom off nice and easy not going any faster than 35 miles per hour. As time went on I decided it was safe enough to increase the speed and straight doing some basic maneuvers. It was about 7:30 when I noticed a couple of tiny dots had entered the pitched. I flew closer and saw that it was James, Mike, and Black. I landed a couple of feet away from them and walked over to them to tell James about Davies leaving the balls out.

As I approached James said, "Why didn't you tell me you flew. We could of used at tryouts." He had a smile on his face.

I laughed and replied, "I figured it would better for me to work on my N.E.W.T.S. instead. Davies wanted me to tell you that he left the balls out for you. So all you have to do is put them away at the end of your practice."

"Good to know. I'll have to thank him when I see him next. I see them; I'll go and get them. Mike will you help me?" James and Mike went over to where Davies had left the box. I looked back at Black, but he wasn't looking at me, he looking at the broom in my hand.

"So what are you doing here, Black?" He looked up at me quickly before smirking and saying, "Well you see, Christina," I glared, "I happen to be Co-captain of this team. So I'm allowed, and supposed, to be here early."

I scoffed at him, "Whatever, Black, it's nice to see you without all the boils. Even though they _were _an improvement to your ugly puss."

"Y…" Black was interrupted by James and Mike's reappearance with the box of balls.

"Are you two playing nice?" James walked over and set the box down. He looked at me saying, "So what are you doing out here if you aren't joining my quidditch team?"

"Is it against the rules to fly for fun if you aren't on one of the teams?" I say sticking my tongue out at James. He laughs "No its not. Here how about we join you and throw the quaffle for a while, or at least till the team gets here."

"You think you can handle this Potter?" I joke as I pick up the red quaffle out of the box.

"Oh bring it Whitman. There's a reason that I've been team captain two years in a row."

"Ha ok prove it." With that I kicked off again into the air and started to fly toward one of the goal posts at the other end of the field. Before I knew it Mike was under me and trying to the steal the quaffle from me. I rolled to dodge him and threw the quaffle to James. My mind was reeling Black was planning something I could tell. I decided to be watchful and alert around him as Mike stole the quaffle from James was flying toward me. I maneuvered so that was flying on Mike left, hoping to tackle the quaffle out of his grip, but he passed it to Black before I had a chance. We passed the ball between us for about five minute, all the while I made sure to watch Black out of the corner of my eye. After a while decided that I was being paranoid about Black. He wouldn't dare do something during flying; it's too important to him. I put my whole focus on the position of the quaffle. It had been a while since I played, that passing the quaffle had my adrenaline pumping. As I stole the quaffle from Mike, I quickly did a 180 on my broom and sped off for the goal. James came up for an attempt to steal the quaffle, but when I maneuvered the broom to flip to dodge him, SNAP! My broom broke in half and I started to plummet toward the ground. I frantically looked around as the ground came closer. All I could see was Black smug face turn into a horrified expression as he saw that James coming toward me. _Bastard! This was his plan for a comeback? He actually did something to my broom. He wanted me to wreck and crash into the ground._ I desperately tried to reach James' out stretched hand. I looked under me only to see the green grass of the pitch and then everything went black…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Remus' P.O.V.)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It's been three hours since James and Mike had carried an unconscious Cris into the Great Hall. I was coming up from working on some extra credit potion work with Professor Slughorn and I saw them come in. I helped them get her up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was quick to ask for the background story and then get to the diagnoses. Cris had numerous broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, and some other cuts and bruises. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too worried about these injuries, but the most severe injuries she had were a couple of her ribs had been fractured and had punctured lungs and bones that were broken her right leg. The bad part that was of the fibula protruded out of the skin and managed to collect some grass and dirt in the wound with the fall. Madam Pomfrey said that it has high risk for infections. Cris is also in a coma and Madam Pomfrey wasn't confident in when or if she would come out of it.

Sirius still isn't taking this news very well. He practically harassed poor Poppy when she told us this. He forced himself to calm down when she threatened to kick us all out if we didn't calm down and be quiet so she could work. Dumbledore came in about ten minutes after we brought her in and pulled the James, Mike, and Sirius out into the hall to question them on what happened.

"I still don't understand how this happened, or why for that matter? I mean brooms don't break on a whim." Lily pondered out loud from her seat at Cris' bedside.

"I don't either for that fact, but when James gets back from talking to Professor Dumbledore we can ask him what happened." I replied lifting my head from its previous position in my hands. Both Lily and I were determined to stay by her side and we had Poppy's permission to stay past curfew because I'm a prefect and she's Head Girl. I looked over to where Cris was lying on the bed. She still had some hair stuck to her forehead from the dried blood.

Both of our heads snapped up when we heard the door reopen. Professor Dumbledore strode in followed closely by James and Sirius. Dumbledore went over to talk to Madam Pomfrey, while James and Sirius walked over and sat on the bed next to Cris'. We sat in silence until it was interrupted by McGonagall's entrance into the room. "I've notified both of her parents, but I was only able to get a hold of her father. He said he will be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Minerva. I believe we should go to my office and prepare for Mr. Whitman's arrival." With that both teachers left us alone again in silence.

"James?" Lily broke the silence timidly.

James came out of his apparent daze and looked at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"What happened? I mean obviously she fell, but…how?"

"I honestly don't know, Lily. All I know is I was flying toward her to steal the quaffle, she maneuvered out of it, and the next thing I hear is her scream. I look over and saw Cris falling toward the ground. I tried to get to her but I couldn't reach. It all happened so fast I couldn't even act more than that." He sighed frustrated, "I mean I should have been able to do something. I'm a quidditch captain; I should be able to react and cast a spell to slow her fall or soften the ground or something."

I pitied James. He would be one to take blame for a complete accident, "You can't blame yourself, James, this was an accident!"

"Was it?" We all looked over at Lily as she stared at Cris.

"What do you mean 'was it?' of course it was." I countered, "Nobody would be that heartless to jinx someone's broom, while they are flying five hundred feet in the air." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius start to fidget.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" James asked. He must have noticed Sirius' change in behavior too.

"But what if it _was_ an accident? What if I never meant for it to hurt her?" Sirius said sounding more like he was asking himself.

"What did you do Sirius?" I asked looking at warily.

"I went down to the broom cupboard early to get some flying in and I saw her broom. I figured it would be a perfect chance for revenge so I…er… put a spell on her broom. It was only supposed to make her broom go the wrong direction and make it difficult to steer." I almost lost all control as I heard him tell his story. Apparently I wasn't the only one because James jumped up and grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt as he asked, "How could you, Padfoot? I mean did you even think about how dangerous that was, even if you didn't say the spell wrong. All because of this stupid prank war! Is killing Cris worth the price of winning, because guess what she may never wake up from this coma YOU put her in!"

"God, Prongs, you don't have to yell at me. I screwed up, I get that! Don't you think I bloody well know that it is my fault and don't you think that I can't even describe how bad I feel for hurting like her this? I saw the desperation, the panic in her face as she got closer to the ground! I didn't mean for it to happen like this okay! I couldn't do anything either, it was too late by the time I realized what exactly happened! And I didn't say the spell wrong, because I practiced it on my broom while I was in the Hospital Wing this week. I don't know what went wrong." Sirius' face looked like he was close to being in tears by the time he was done. He fell deflated onto the bed. I could see all of the fight leave his body. "I'm an arse. How could I make this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Sirius. She's going to be okay." Lily said sympathetically. I didn't even notice when she had started crying, "But when she wakes up I think the two of you should stop this war before one of you does get killed."

"I will but I don't think she'll go for it. She is going to want revenge for this." Sirius mumbled staring at the ceiling then at her, "Lily, do you think she could ever forgive me?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Sirius. That's up to her." Lily finished, before Madam Pomfrey approached us.

"It's time you to leave, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Visiting hours are over."

"Wait, don't Mo…I mean Remus or Lily have to leave too?" James asked.

"They have been given permission to stay after hours."

"That's total bollocks that we have to leave while they get to stay." Sirius said, angry once again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but that is what was agreed upon by Professor McGonagall and myself." The suddenly was pulling open, Professor Dumbledore entered with a tall, dark haired wizard who practically ran over to the bed.

"Oh my God," were the only words that came from his mouth as looked at Cris.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you are going to have leave visiti…" Madam Pomfrey began before Dumbledore shook his head to stop her.

"Mr. Whitman, you are free to stay as long as you wish until Christine recovers." Dumbledore said. I immediately moved out of my seat by Cris to let her father have it. He took it with a nod and quick "thanks" to me. I moved to the foot of the bed as Cris' father took her hand and gently wiped her hair out of her face.

"I think it would be best if we all gave Mr. Whitman time alone with Cris." Dumbledore motioned us all out of the Hospital Wing. I knew that if I was going to do it; it had to be now. I whispered my request to Professor Dumbeldore who nodded and said, "Quickly."

So while the rest of my friends begrudgingly left the room, I took Cris' diary out from my bag and left her a note.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Dear Cris,_

_I hope when you read this that you are feeling better. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey are kicking us out of the Hospital Wing for the night. Your father is going to stay by your side so I don't feel as bad for being forced to leave. I just thought I would leave you your diary before I left. I found it in the Common Room before I left to work on my potions extra credit. I didn't want anyone to read it so I brought it with me to give to you later. _

_Sirius is extremely sorry for what happened. I hope that in time you will be able to forgive him. He is really beating himself up about it. I think he might even be willing to call a truce on this whole prank war and be civil. _

_Anyway on a different note, you got a package this evening from your friends back in America. I think it is that prop you were telling me about the other day. I have it in my trunk if you want it. There also was a letter with the package, so I stuck it in with the package. _

_Madam Pomfrey has told me to leave again. So I'll leave this on your bedside table. I hope you get better soon._

_Your Friend,  
__Remus Lupin_

_

* * *

_

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6: Waking Up

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

**For anyone who read this before I revised it, it help to reread. I changed a few details, nothing major, but it might help.**

Pages From a Life  
Chapter 6:  
Waking Up

_October __**13**__,__1976_

_I was woken up this morning by what sounded like World War III…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"How _**dare**_ you? She is my daughter and I have the right to do whatever _**I **_think is in her best interest!" I didn't even have to open my eyes to recognize the high pitched shrill of my mother's voice. _What is she doing here?_ I thought as the memories from the quidditch pitch come flooding back to me. _Oh that ass is going to pay for what he did! I'm going to make Sirius Black regret…_

"Her best interest? That is a joke! You haven't cared for anything or anyone but yourself since the first time you looked into a mirror!" _Oh, and Dad's here too…great._

"I have always cared for her well being…" Mom started.

"Oh yeah, like when you moved her to a new country and a new school…FOUR DIFFERENT TIMES!" Dad interrupted, "If the judge hadn't made you stay in America after your last divorce NUMBER FOUR you would have be gone to Asia or someplace and you know it! Damn it Sarah! You're always like this and you know it!"

As their argument grew louder, I realized just how bad my head really hurts. I let out a soft groan as I tried to lift my head from my pillow. Neither of them noticed as I finally got to a sitting position, I managed to swing my feet over the edge of the bed and was about to attempt to stand up when I heard, "Ms. Whitman lay back down this instant!" I was busted. Madam Pomfrey bustled between my now red faces parents and put her hands on my shoulders as if to help me lay back down. She started to check my vitals and see that I was feeling comfortable as my parents went on both sides of my bed and sat down. They glared at each other the whole time.

Madam Pomfrey excused herself saying something about telling the headmaster that I had awakened. After she left, Mom lent over me with her botoxed face. I'm sure there was a time when my mother could have been considered beautiful, but years of the mixture of magical face lifts and muggle plastic surgeries has left her looking more like one of this celebrities who have only one expression. Currently, she was trying to give me her "Sweetheart" smile. "Honey, I'm _so_ glad that you are awake."

"What are you guys doing here? When did you even get here?" I wondered, my voice sounded gravelly from lack of use.

"Professor Dumbeldore contacted us after you fell. I came here as soon as I heard. _Your mother_ didn't get here until this morning." Dad said his smile fading as he said the last sentence.

"I was busy darling or else I would have been here right away, you know that…" Dad snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah you were so _busy _that you couldn't come and see your daughter for a week and a half." Sarcasm covered Dad's voice. Then it hit me, _Did he say week and a half?_

"Dad, what day is it today?" I looked at him quizzically.

"It's the 13th, Kiddo. You hit your head pretty hard when you were at the." Dad informed with a sad smile.

"WHAT?" I shrieked sitting up to quickly my head started spinning.

"Ms. Whitman, I suggest for your comfort that you lay back down. Whilst we explain some things." I looked to the source of the voice and saw the Professor Dumbledore standing the doorway of the Hospital Wings. Madam Pomfrey immediately jumped into action; she scurried past Professor Dumbledore and ran to the side of my bed. Dumbeldore walked up leisurely to the foot of my bed when I looked away from the worried looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Now that you are comfortable shall we begin?" He said in that gentle tone that his voice always seems to have. I nodded so he continued, "I have talked to Mr. Potter, Mr. Davis, and Mr. Black respectively. I have questioned them on their roles and the events leading up to the accident on the quidditch pitch, but I would like to hear your take on the situation."

"I…I don't even know…" I tried to find a way and a place to start that wouldn't come back and bite me in the butt. There was no way that I was going rat myself out to the headmaster just to get Black in trouble.

"Well why don't you start at the beginning. I understand from my questioning of Mr. Black that there is some friction going on between him and you. How did that begin?" Dumbledore suggested gently.

"Well, umm sir, it started as little pranks between Black and me…" I paused trying to think of a way to word this so I wouldn't get in trouble for the appearance of MISS Sirius Black, but Dumbledore wouldn't be fooled by some bs story thought up spur of the moment. He was to smart. "As time went on, sir, they start escalated to the point where they could be…umm…consider dangerous."

"Would it be wrong for me to infer that Mr. Black's case of boils and short bout as a female were results of these escalations?" Professor Dumbledore said looking at with a unreadable expression.

"Yes sir," I looked down at my lap. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that both of my parents had comments they wished to say about my pranks.

"Very well. Now could you please inform me to the events that lead to your accident on the quidditch pitch."

"Well Headmaster, I had been at the pitch to test fly a model broom model that my dad had sent for me to test…" My mother then jumped up and point one of her orange fingers at Dad and shouted, "HA! I knew it had to have something to do you with you and your infernal brooms. Your damned broomstick almost killed MY daughter!" Dad stood up as well and was starting to get red in the face and yelling right back at her when I decided to put an end to it.

"STOOOOOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I head started spinning and I had to close my eyes and lay my head back on my pillow in order to stop the ringing in my ears. "It wasn't Dad's fault. Dad the broom was working in perfect order when I had been flying it earlier. It was flying like a dream, I honestly thinking it is the best broom you and Uncle Leo have made yet." I paused to catch my breath when Dumbledore interrupted me by saying, "Mr. Whitman, Mrs. Blankenship I believe I would like to hear the rest of Christine's story alone."

After both my parents were in the hall I continued, "What happened Professor Dumbledore was I had been flying for about thirty minutes when the boys entered the pitch. James had suggested that I pass around the quaffle while they waited for the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team to get there. We had been playing for about ten minutes when the broom snapped. I had just stolen the quaffle from Mike and was dodging a maneuver from James when it just broke. I panicked and didn't do anything but try to grab James' outstretched hand. You see, sir, I had my wand on me, I just didn't think to used it." I sighed as I finished my story, leaning back into my pillow.

"Thank you Ms. Whitman. I believe I shall leave you now so that you can rest. Your parents have been permitted to stay until you are recovered. I should like to talk to you and Mr. Black again, in regards to punishment, after Madam Pomfrey has deemed you well enough to leave the Hospital Wing." Professor Dumbledore said kindly turning to leave.

"Professor?" I said to stop him.

"Yes, Ms. Whitman?" He said turning to face me.

"I think it would be best if you roomed my parents on different sides of the castle. You know just to keep the peace for the other students." I said with a weak smile. He smiled back at me and said, "Such a wonder it is the strength of children. You wise beyond your years, Christine."

"Thank you Professor. Could you send my dad before you show them where they will be staying?"

"Of course, good-night Christine." With that he turned on his heels and walked out the door. He must have told them that I wanted to see Dad, because through the door I could hear my mother shrieking something or other. Seconds later, Dad appeared in the doorway and walked back over to my bedside.

"You gave me quite a scare there, Kiddo." He said gently taking my hand in his.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean too. If it helps it scared me too." I said with a timid smile. Dad ruffled his dark brown hair before exhaling loudly.

"I don't what I would have done if something happened to you." I could see the unshed tears that were in his hazel eyes. If anyone were to tell me that I look like my mother I would yell for them to take that back because they are dirty liars. I was the female version of my dad. I had his sense of humor, warm hazel eyes, dark brown hair (well used to have), and I definitely got his height. One thing that I wish I had that I love about my dad is that he could find something positive out of any situation and he always had a way of making it better. I hated the fact that I almost destroyed this world completely. Unlike Mom, he has no aside from me. I knew that I had to make it up to him somehow.

"You would probably forget to feed Hermes, Hades, and others." I said trying to smile. He forced a chuckle too. "I love you, Dad. I honestly didn't mean to scare you. I'll be careful from now on."

"You better. If I didn't know that you such a capable flier I would say that you were never going to test fly a broom again, because I'm far too young to be getting any gray hairs." He said smiling. I knew that we had come to silent agreement and that he had forgiven me.

"Your 42 old man what do you mean young?" I joked back at him, "So what's new back home? How's Uncle Leo? How are my animals?"

He finished laughing and said, "Northville is Northville. Everyone is still gossiping about the latest thing worthy of gossip. 'Oh Mayor Thompson's daughter ran off to New York City and became a hooker' and 'Paulie Garrison was arrested for growing drugs'. Anything and everything those old maids can get their hands on. Uncle Leo is good. He said he misses you and to give you his love. He's got a new girl that I don't believe I've told you about. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She actually British, he met her on his last business trip to sell brooms to the Chudley Cannons. Short little thing, I don't think it will last but oh well he's happy for now…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

… _We continued talking for a few minutes till I yawned. _

_"I take that as my queue to leave. Sweet dreams Kiddo." He said with a laugh. Dad kissed me on the forehead and left the Hospital Wing. I lied down and barely remember covering back up before falling back asleep._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ouch, Ron that hurt! Please watch when you are throwing the books." Hermione exclaimed as a book hit in the shoulder.

"Sorry 'Mione. I just am getting so tired of sort through books, and we've barely went through half of the books in this bloody library."

"Language Ronald. Honestly if you want to take a break you can take your turn reading while I sort through books."

"Do we really have to listen to this duffer try to read?" George exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you toss-pot. If you would actually do something besides fling paper balls at us we might actually get done quicker." Ron replied angrily.

"Do you want me to read instead Ronnikins?" Fred said taking the book out of Ron's hands before he could respond. "Oh this is the perfect time for you to read Ronnie. It's all pictures."

"What?" Harry said putting down the book he was going through. Fred through the diary onto the table and showed them. Over the next dozen pages or so there were sketches instead of entries.

"Wow, these are really good." Hermione said gingerly picking up the book again. "Look its Madam Pomfrey." There on the page a graphite drawing of younger Madam Pomfrey as she tended to a student in one of the bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh and look there's Remus." Harry said pointing at the next page. There was a colored drawing of teenage Remus sitting in a chair sleeping.

"Let me see." George said pushing his way to be in the front of everyone. Fred reached over his twin's shoulder and grabbed the book. "Hey!" everyone exclaimed as Fred ran to the other side of the library, flipping pages as he went. He suddenly as the others, who had been chasing after him, crashed into him sending them all to the floor. "Ugh. Get off me you fat lummoxes."

"Well if you hadn't taken the diary nothing of this would have happened." Hermione exasperated dusting herself off as she went to grab the diary back from Fred.

"No you aren't taking this." Fred moved the book out of her reach.

"Why ever not, Fred Weasley?"

"Because I want a better look at this looker on this page. Come here Georgie Boy you've got to see her." Fred flipped back to the page he had previous been on, and handed the book to George, who let out a low whistle before saying. "Wow if all the girls at Hogwarts looked like her."

"Let us see." Ron demanded trying to reach for the book, but George just extended his arm out of Ron's reach. He however didn't see Harry was standing by his arm. He jumped and easily got the diary back from George. He didn't move though once he had seen the picture the twins were ogling. He just stared at the drawing.

"Harry mate, is something wrong?" Ron asked tentatively as he looked over Harry's shoulder at the picture. On the page was a drawing of Lily Potter, or Evans as she was then, reading while sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing.

"It's Mum." Harry breathed his eyes still not leaving the page.

"Let me see." Hermione said holding out her hand. Harry reluctantly handed over Cris' diary. "I think that this is proof that the diary isn't forged. No one could fake the realistic aspects that this picture has. She has to be your mother Harry." She handed it back to Harry but he wouldn't take it.

"No," he said, "We aren't reading it yet." He went back over to the table in the corner and reopened the book he was checking without another word.

"I'll take over reading Granger if you want." George offered as they all followed Harry's lead and went back to the books.

"Sure. Thank you, George." She said as she handed over the diary.

"Ok now where we. Pictures, drawing, sketch, jeez did she write anything after. Oh here we go. _October 22, 1977…_"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_October 22, 1977_

_Madam Pomfrey finally said I am well enough to be released from the Hospital Wing. I mean it was GREAT not having classes for another week, but I was going stir crazy between my parents and boredom. Luckily my parents left with the first few days. Mom said she had to get to Hermy and she left with her usual lecture, rant, and fake kiss good-bye. This time though the lecture turned rant was actually amusing. The topic in question was my hair. She demanded that if I was going to dye my hair to at least dye it a suitable color, like her platinum blond with pitch black roots, because that scream class. Ha oh I was SOO glad to see her leave. The whole atmosphere of the Hospital Wing relaxed with the cease of her and Dad's consistent bickering. Dad left two days after Mom. He had to get back to the office, because apparently Uncle Leo's relationship with Dottie Umbridge ended abruptly when she found out that Uncle Leo has fairy blood in him. The witch must be nuts to end something because he's a 'Half-breed'. Though according to Dad, Leo's taking it pretty badly because he's always been so proud of his lineage._

_Other than that my stay at the Hospital Wing was relatively dull. Lily and Remus would visit me whenever they could. They have a lot to do so they didn't have a lot of time to visit however, because Dumbledore announced last week that we are having a Halloween celebration. So they are busy getting ready for that because prefects, Head Boy and Girl are in charge of planning. I filled my time mainly with drawing and trying to catch up on my missed homework, so I mainly drew. I want to_

_Another visit I forgot to mention that I refused to see was Black. He came in multiple times but I refused to let Madam Pomfrey admit him in. That prick has done enough damage and I promised Dad before he left that I would stop this war that Black and I have going on. So I figured avoidance is the best way to not get mad at him and seek my revenge. So I went to the library directly after being released, I knew he wouldn't dare step foot in there. I found the message that Remus had left me so I figured now was as good of time as any to find him and get the package._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I walked around the school looking for Remus. I couldn't find him anywhere; I had looked in the Library, the Dungeons, the Great Hall, and the Owlery. I had just passed Professor Flitwick's classroom on the 2nd floor when I felt a hand on my arm and was pulled backwards in the classroom next to me.

"What in the hell?" I yelled pulling to free my arm. "Lumos."

The room I had been pulled into was obviously an abandoned classroom that was now used for storage. Desks were piled up on side of the classroom while chairs and old books covered the other. Leaning against the old teacher's desk sat the person I had been trying to avoid.

"What do you want, Black?" I growled with clenched teeth.

"Cris I need to talk to you." Black said standing up from the desk.

"Well guess what I don't want to talk to you." I turned to leave when I heard a lock spell from behind me. I spun to face Black to see him flick his wand again to light the candles on the walls.

"Cris I need to apologize. I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't MEAN TO? What do you mean you didn't mean to? You knew exactly what you were doing when you jinxed my broom! Don't even try to deny it I saw the smug look on your face! I figured when we entered this war that there would be unspoken rules in regards to safety but obviously I was WRONG! You wanted to kill me, didn't you?" I screamed at him. I could feel my face getting red the more I yelled.

"NO! I never wanted to kill or hurt you! The spell was just supposed to make the broom difficult to handle and steer! I don't know what went wrong with the spell. It worked fine when I tested on my broom." Black yelled back at me.

"Do you honestly aspect me to believe that? That you would actually test something? Well did you ever think of this smart guy, that my broom was not factory certified and protected!"

"Wait…What?" Black looked confused for a minute, "Why, in the name Merlin's ugly mother, would you be flying a uncertified broom? They don't even sell them because of the laws on the corporations."

"It was a proto type you idiot. I test fly them for my dad, before they get all of the safety and stabilizing spells placed on them. It was hard enough to steer without you interference!" With that I turned on my heels and stormed over to the door, "Alohomora!"

I was furious. I continued storming down the hall when I heard Black running after me. "Cris wait up! Stop!" I didn't however I move faster till I got to the Entrance Hall. Black caught up to me and grabbed left arm turning me to face him. "Huh…wait…I didn't...know" he panted out of breath.

"Let go of my arm this insistence." I seethed.

"No not until to listen to me." I started to struggle, hoping to jar my arm out of his iron grip, but he just held tighter.

"Let go of me now or you'll regret it." I warned one last time.

"Not until you hear me…" **Crunch! **My fist collided with his nose.

"Bloody HELL!" He released me and I turned and fled. I didn't stop running till I got to the tree by the lake. I collapsed into a ball by the water's edge and just tried to regulate my breathing back to normal. I was looking out over the lake when Davies found me.

"What do you want Davies?" I said in form of a greeting.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to relay the message that he needs to see you in his office immediately. He said also for me to let you know that he is a big fan of muggle chocolate from Pennsylvania, whatever that means. I heard what you did to Black and I just wanted to say that I wish it would have been me."

"I can hit you too if that's what you want." I looked over my shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No no no…That's not what I meant, I meant you breaking his nose. I think it's brilliant." Malcom replied hurriedly.

"That's good I guess. Well I'd better go, wouldn't want to keep the Headmaster waiting." I stood up and left quickly. I walked up to the statue of the griffin that Lily told me holds the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I looked at the statue and said "Hershey's Chocolate." The griffin jumped to life and moved to reveal a marble spiral staircase. I followed it up to the door of the office and knocked. From the other side of the oak door, I heard a muffled "Enter."

The Headmaster's Office was covered with portraits of sleeping men and women. I looked closely at one of them and realized that it was all of the past Headmaster and Headmistresses. I continued to look around the office, when I realized it was empty. _Who is the voice that told me to enter?_ In one corner of the office stood a gold stand with a beautiful bird perched on top of it. _A phoenix? I thought they were rarely seen out of the wild. Dumbledore is a very curious man._ On the wall opposite the phoenix was a sword and the sorting hat. _Maybe I should come back later._

"Good to see you out and about Ms. Whitman. I daresay that you are looking much better compared to the last time I saw you." I spun to see by one of the portraits stood Professor Dumbledore with his usual amused expression on his face.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm feeling better too. Davies said you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes. I wished to talk to you about a few things. Please sit down." He motioned to one of the seats in front of his desk. I obeyed and waited for him to continue, "I took it upon myself to talk to Mr. Black earlier in the Hospital Wing, for it appears he has broken his nose. I wished to speak to about your punishment for these pranks." _Oh here we go._ "As I have said, I talked to Mr. Black and I feel that I would be willing to drop all punishments on any of your two previous offenses, on the condition that you two cease this prank war immediately and permanently. Do these terms seem reasonable to you?"

"Of course, sir." I said flabbergasted with my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Good. Now as for the matter Mr. Black's nose, I believe you know that violence is strictly prohibited at Hogwarts. So you will be serving two weeks detention that will be served with and supervised by Professor Slughorn."

"Yes sir. Is that all sir?" I said through gritted teeth. Dumbledore nodded so I stood and went to leave. "Oh wait, I have forgotten. You have some things that will be arriving at suppertime."

"Things, Professor?" I was confused _what on earth could possibly be arriving at dinner?_

"I do not believe I am at liberty to say what. It is a surprise as I understand it. Good day."

"Good day, Professor."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_I left Dumbledore's office and went back to the library for the remainder of the afternoon. It's now time for supper so I guess I'll go see what this surprise is._

_-Christine Leanne Whitman_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Cris! Wait up." I looked over my shoulder and saw Remus Lupin jogging up to me. _So now I find. Where was he earlier when I needed him?_

"Hey Remus. Where have you been I was looking for you earlier?" We fell into step as we started down the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"Oh I was with James at Hogsmeade talking with a local wizarding band about providing the music for the Halloween dance. Did you need anything in particular?"

"Yeah actually I was wondering if I could finally get that package that you mentioned in your note."

"Oh that. Of course you can get your package. We can get it first thing after supper if you like. It's still in my trunk untouched."

"Ok that sounds good. I'm really anxious to see if it is the 'tool' I asked them for." I said as we had just reached the door to the Great Hall.

"Well you know what Whitman, not everything is about you," came from behind us. I spun around and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh sweet MERLIN…"

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors?

Title: Pages From a Life  
Athor: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

* * *

Pages From a Life  
Chapter 7:  
Unexpected Visitors?

"Oh sweet Merlin! You children aren't done yet?" Molly Weasley said from the doorway of the library. The group of kids jumped at the voice and George quickly threw the book out of sight so his mother wouldn't see the diary.

"No Mum, in case you haven't noticed this is a big library and almost ALL of the books in here are filled with dark magic." George lied smoothly.

"You wouldn't want us to miss one now would you." Fred assisted just as smoothly.

"Well that is true," Molly conceded, "but I don't want you children messing around in here just to get out of work. Ginny just finished in one of the upstairs bedrooms; maybe she could come down and help. I'll go get her."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief when she left. "Well that was close," Ron said leaning back in his chair, "Could you imagine how she would be if she found us reading the diary instead of sorting?" The twins shuddered at the thought of their angered mother.

"Oh really Ronald, your mother is not that mean," Hermione said.

"That's because you don't know her and aren't one of her kids, Granger." Fred said shuddering again.

"Yeah Mum's a firm believer of the theory 'I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it,'" George added. This got a laugh out of Harry as the doors reopened and Ginny walked in.

"What's so funny?"

"Harry over there is laughing at the pain of Mum's wrath." George mumbled as he went looking for the diary he'd thrown. "Now where the devil did that book go?"

"What book?" Ginny said looking her brother questioningly.

"Harry found this diary of a girl who went to school with Sirius and Remus. We've been have one person read it aloud while the rest continues sorting through books," Hermione answered. At the mention of a diary Ginny stiffened.

"Are you guys sure that it is safe to be reading that diary? I mean aren't you supposed to be looking for dark books to throw away. How do you know that this one isn't like Tom Riddle's diary?"

"Relax Gin. I found it among the Order's books. It's completely harmless. It's just a simple muggle diary," Harry comforted. Ginny relaxed slightly as she picked up a book from the floor.

"Is this it? I'll agree that it doesn't look dark but I still don't know. Maybe we should ask Sirius about it or Mum?" Ginny said looking book in her hands.

"Are you mental? We would be yelled at for not working and have the book taken away." Ron said forcefully. He took the book from Ginny, "I'll read for a while. I'm tired sorting through books. Now where did we stop," he flipped through the entries, "Here we are. _Oh sweet MERLIN! Am I seeing things? Remus please tell me that you see them too…"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Remus laughed at me and said yes he could see them. He had barely finished his sentence before I took off running and screaming toward the group of girls. When I reached them I threw my arms around them while I continued to scream.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What are you all doing here?" We all screamed and jumped and hugged each for what felt like forever. We hadn't even noticed that we had an audience gathering around us.

"What's with all the screaming?" I heard Black say to someone.

"Remus, what's going on? Who are they?" Lily must have walked up. I broke off from the hugging and turn to answer her question.

"Lily, these are my friends that I told you about from America." I said with a grin, "this is Kim Kelley, Corrine Mitchells, and Marlee Jenson." They each waved at their respective names. "What I want to know is what you guys are doing here?"

Kim stepped to do the talking, "Well your dad told us about your accident. So we figured that we would spend our Fall Break visiting our favorite sick person. Plus…"

"Plus we remember from your letters that you were planning a bit of mischief so we figured that we could help." Marlee interrupted, she was shaking with excitement, "We event brought the 'Bible'."

"Bible?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it's a book that we filled with every prank or idea that we've ever had. It has everything from simple vanishing spells to your famous gender switch pills. Cori has it in her bag. It is so cool you should see it, except you need to know the password to the words to appear. Isn't that such a good idea? Crissy thought of it last year when our principle almost found it. The password is so funny to its 'rules are meant to be...oops I shouldn't have told you that."

I rolled my eyes while I chuckled, "I almost forgot loud you could be, Lee. Jeez I don't think you took a breath in that whole spiel. Well, you girls are just in time for supper so…"

"Oh good. I'm SOO hungry." Corrine said before blushing realizing that she spoken rather loudly. I laughed before putting my arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Cori. I'm hungry too. So how have you been?" I motioned to the other girls with my free arm and they fell into step with us. We were making our way into the Great Hall when I looked back. Lily was standing were we left her. "Hey Evans, that means you too. Just because my older friends are here doesn't mean you are getting rid of me that easy." I finished with a smiling at her.

"I have some questions for you anyway Ms. Lily." Kim said. Kim walked up to Lily and linked arms with her and they started talking about Merlin only know what. I lead the way over to the Gryffindor table. By the time dinner was over, we all were laugh and talking like we had never been apart, Lily included. I was glad that Lily and the girls were getting along. Lily offered them the Common Room of her dorm to sleep in "since it was just her and James".

"Just you and _James?_ Is that right, Lily?" I smirked.

"Oh shut up, you. He's not that bad anymore. I was wrong. He has really changed." Lily allowed.

"No way? When did this happen?" I said laughing

"Well it just that we've been spending a lot of time together with Heads duties and this Halloween dance and all." She was blushing now.

"Aww. You guys are having a dance I'm so jealous!" Lee said. I decided not to comment on Lily's blush and let them change the topic. As Lily was telling them the theme of the dance and what she was planning on working this week I looked down at my watch.

"Oh crap! I've got detention with Slughorn in three minutes. I'm never going to make it!"

"What did you do to get detention?" Lily asked.

"I punched Sirius and broke his nose." I mumbled as I took running.

"Ha! Well if it helps tell Slughorn that you were helping me with stuff for the dance and that's why you were late." I sprinted down the hallways. I was nearing the dungeons when I thought I saw something moving by the one eyed witch statue, but had no time to think on it. I ran into the potions classroom panting and wheezing.

"Oh Ms. Whitman, finally here I see. You are terribly late you know."

"Sir…I'm really sorry I was helping Lily…Lily Evans with some details…for the…the dance and lost…track of time. It…won't happen…again." I managed to pant out.

"Oh well in that case, just make sure it doesn't again I would hate to have to tell Professor Dumbledore of your tardiness. Now let's not waste anymore time. Tonight you will be helping me rearrange the storage room, without magic of course." He opened the heavy wood door to reveal an extreme cluttered and disorganized mess. _Oh great!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Meanwhile in the Head's Common Room)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ok now that Cris is gone we can talk plainly. Lily, there is another reason that we came to Hogwarts other than wanting to visit Cris." Kim started as she sat in one of the armchairs opposite of the fireplace.

"You mean you didn't care to see how she was doing? I feel I don't understand why else you all would go through all the trouble to come here." Lily stated thoroughly confused.

"No, don't get us wrong we love Cris and its great seeing her, but we do hope to accomplish something besides a visit to Cris." Cori said trying to make Lily understand.

"You see when Charlie, ah…Cris' Dad, told us about her accident we immediately asked what happened and got the story behind her fall. Charlie told us how a boy had jinxed the broom she was riding and how it caused the broom to snap." Kim said leaning forward a little so Lily could see how serious see was about her tale, "It didn't take a genius to figure out who the boy was. Christine had told about her little prank war with that Sirius Black kid, so it had to be him. When one of us made the comment about how Cris had to be chomping at the bit to get her revenge, Charlie told us that he made Cris promise not to retaliate and end the war."

"We realized then that something had to be done. This Sirius kid can not be allowed to walk free and clear after almost killing our friend. We want him to taste a little pay back before we leave England." Marlee said continuing where Kim stopped. "We won't hurt him. We just want him to acknowledge that what he did didn't go unnoticed. We were wondering if you would be willing to help."

"I want to help you guys, because Cris is my friend too. But none of you saw Sirius after the accident. He was really torn up over what happened. I mean REALLY torn up. He said he didn't know why the broom snapped, the spell was just supposed to make the broom difficult to steer. Normally I wouldn't believe any word that comes out of Sirius Black's mouth, but the look in his eyes as we sat in the Hospital Wing was completely and fully sincere. He doesn't know why the broom reacted the way it did to the jinx." Lily reasoned to the girls in front of her, inwardly pleading for them to understand.

"But we **do** know why the broom reacted the way it did. Cris' Dad co-owns the Nimbus Company, where my dad works. You probably have not heard of them. They are just breaking into the European market, but they are the **'it' **broom to have if you are going to fly in America. Cris normally flies the proto types for her dad and tells him her suggestions on making the brooms better. Since they are proto types they don't have the typical safety spells that are required to be placed on a broom before it is put up on the market." Cori explained.

"So that's why her broom broke in two?" James' voice rang from the doorway.

"James! How long have you been standing there?" Lily asked in a panicked voice. She didn't want to have to lie to James after all the progress that they had made on their newly formed friendship.

"I came in when you were asking why it broke and their answer. Is it true that her dad knows the Nimbus Racing Company? That's awesome! Did you know that the Cannons have just made a deal for the Nimbus broom to be the official broom of their team?" James said getting excited toward the end of the sentence. He looked at the faces of the girls' boredom expressions. "Umm so yeah. Actually I just came to get some things from my dorm and then go meet the guys. So I guess I'll see you later." James disappeared on the stairs that lead to his room and came back down a few minute later hold a cloak and a paper of paper. He left with a quick "Bye Lils."

"So that's James?" Marlee said smirking at Lily, "He's yummy!"

"Umm, yeah I guess so?" Lily replied while blushing.

"Cris, told us about the history that the two of have, and I must say that doesn't seem like you two have been fighting since the second grade, or year whatever the hell you call them here." Kim added.

"Well we've been getting along better this year. I think he's really grown up and filled out."

"In more ways than one!" Corrine interjected. Lily blushed even harder; her face was now matching her hair.

"So are you thinking about dating this new and improved James, because girl I would be all _**over **_if he was actually available," Marlee exclaimed adding in her two cents.

"He **is** available though, which is another proof that he's matured, normally he goes through girls like one would go through clothes. This is the longest I believe he's gone without a girlfriend since he started school."

"I meant emotionally available, honey. It is obvious that he has eyes for you only. I mean do you _**see**_ him at supper. He would always angle his body so it was facing you, even if just a little bit, and he would look over every few minutes. If you were smiling when he looked over he would smile a little too. It is_** SOOOO**_cute! I wish my boyfriend would look at me like that, not that he would though. My boyfriend isn't big into public displays of affection. Isn't that weird, I mean for a guy. Normally boys are the ones who have to be reined in when they are in public…"

"MARLEE! You're rambling again. I think what she is trying to say though, Lily, is that if you wanted James all you had to do is say the word and he would be yours." Corrine said helpfully with a smile.

"I don't know," Lily said hesitantly, "This side of James is to new. What if it's just an act? That would the exact thing that old James would do. Put up an act just to get he wants."

"Well it's up to you if you want to go for it," Kim said with a gentle smile, "Remember nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Cris tells me the same thing all the time. I just don't know if it's worth the risk," Lily said looking down at her lap, "So back to what you were saying earlier about getting Sirius with a prank."

"Oh yes," Marlee perked up again, "So will you help us?"

"I help you when you need information. As Head Girl I can't be a part of something that breaks the rules in such a manner."

"Awesome!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Three and half hours later, I stumbled my way back up the stairs from the dungeons. My back hurt, I smelled like dried dragon's tongue, and I'm pretty sure Slughorn wouldn't live to the light of next week if he keeps up like he did tonight. _I don't give a shit if I do go to Azkaban. Killing him would be worth it._

"I can't believe you are stupid enough to do that, Wormtail. Couldn't you have at least waited till we were back in the castle to do it?" I heard farther up the hall ahead of me.

"I'm sorry Pads, but I couldn't hold it any longer." I rounded the corner in the hall and saw..._nothing. Whoever it was must have gone into one of the classrooms._

"It's still disgusting…" I started to walk to the voices.

"Will you two shut up? Someone's coming." A third said. The voices stopped completely. I could have sworn that they were coming from the side of the hall by one of the windows, but the moonlight showed nothing. I went over there regardless just to see if they were hiding somewhere. As I got closer I thought I heard the silent shuffle of feet, I reached my hand out but felt nothing. I was turning to leave when I heard the second voice whisper, "Oww you great lummox that was my foot." I spun around, again nothing.

"I must be losing my mind." I muttered as I made my way quickly to the Head's Dorm. After saying the password I walked into the Common Room saying, "Finally I have arrived."

"About time, Whitman. We were a couple minutes away from sending out the search and rescue team," Kim said with a wink.

"Ha. Sure you were. So what did I miss while I was with old Sluggy?" I sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"Nothing much just talking to be talking." Lily said.

"Well I'm here now so we can move onto more important topics…"

"…Like whom you are going to ask to this dance that you are having next weekend. You know he has to be approved." Marlee interjected.

"You can't bring a date." Lily told her.

"WHAT? Why, for the love of Merlin's fat ass, not?" Lee yelled, outraged.

"Well its Halloween, so we thought it would be fitting to have everyone where masks and Professor Dumbledore has been pushing for inter-house unity so it was also a way to achieve that too."

"Fine, but are you at least allow to pick your own costume?" Lee wondered.

"Of course you are."

"So what you two going to go as?" Lee was jumping up and down with excitement. She looked at me curiously.

"Don't look at me. I only heard about this thing a few days ago and haven't had time to think of anything." I said bluntly.

"What about you Lily? I bet you look beautiful in your costume."

"Actually I've been too busy to go and pick on out yet. I was planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick something out quickly."

"You can't pick something out quickly. It has to be perfect and perfection takes time." Lee said in a matter of fact voice, "We will go with you to give our opinions. Won't we girls?"

"Of course." We replied with easy smiles on our faces.

"See it's settled, we'll go to this Pig's Beer place tomorrow. That really is a funny name for a store isn't it, Pig's Beer. They are really obsessed with pork here aren't they?"

"It pronounced Hogsmeade, honey, and it's a village not far from Hogwarts. There are shops for about everything there, candy, clothes, supplies. Isn't there also a shack that supposed to be the most haunted building in England, Lily?" I told them.

"Yes and there is also a local pub that is a good place to stop and rest. Oh and Zonko's Joke Shop too."

"A joke shop? YES! We can reload on supplies there. Aweso…" Kim was interrupted by the door opening and four rambunctious boys came in laughing heartily at something. We just sat there and watched them for a while till they started to calm down.

"Oh hello again ladies. Sorry for interrupting we were just going to go up to my room." James said politely.

"Do you think that is still such a good plan, Prongsie. I meant these lovely ladies look like they could use some company of the male variety." Black said while nudging him with his elbow and a wink. "Sirius Black is the name, ladies. Don't worry if you can't remember it right away I'm sure by the end of tonight I can have you screaming it like a champ."

I rolled my eyes as I saw Kim scoot closer to Black…_What the hell? Kim what are you doing?_ "So, you're **the** Sirius Black that I have been hearing about all the time!" She had a Cheshire grin on her face as she flirted.

Sirius seemed surprised by her statement because he said, "Have you now? Well Whitman I knew you couldn't keep me out of your head. I have that affect on people."

"I'm sure your boyfriend is one of those people right, Black." I replied back leaning back onto my elbows.

"Haha. Boyfriend…very cute, Whitman," came back the sarcastic reply from Black.

"Come on, Pads, let's go up to James' room." Remus said looking slightly sick and tired. _Was he sick again? Really that's twice in a month he's gotten sick. I'll have to talk to him later._

"You can stay down here, Remus. You don't have to go if you don't want too," Lily said looking helpful at Remus like he was afraid of something. _Odd._

"Alright." The boys all piled in around the fireplace.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_We all sat around for a couple of hours just talking and laughing. Surprisingly everyone was getting along pretty well, including Black. That probably was because Kim was keeping him busy. Kim was just being her normal flirty self, but something was off. She was being __**too **__sweet. Remus and Cori seemed to hit it off pretty well, while Lily, Lee, and I talked to James and Peter. When it came time to leave, Remus, Peter, Black and I headed back to Gryffindor Tower together. I tried to get Remus to talk about if he was feeling ok, but the minute I said that he looked pale they all stiffened and said that he wasn't feeling good but he would be fine in a couple of days. Black even interrupted to defend him saying that there is a bug going around right now. _

_I don't know if I should believe them or not, but oh well I'll just have to think about it and see. Well I'm going to go to bed now, because the girls and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow._

_-Cris Leanne_

* * *

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8: Prepping for Perfection

Title: Pages From a Life  
Author: Dreamer014  
Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to my best friend Laura. Thank you for all of the proofreading and brainstorming you help me with. You're the best! Love you!**

* * *

Pages From a Life

Chapter 8:

Prepping Perfection

_I flew over my yard back home. I knew this land like the back of my hand, every single rock and tree. I flew over Woodward Lake when I decided to go higher. I flipped my broom around and started climbing higher. I loved this time of year in New York. The air around me was cool and crisp. I started to laugh with joy when…CRACK! I was falling toward the earth again. My laughs turning into screams…_

"Cris!" I jolted straight up. _Not again. I thought I was done with these. _My eyes flew around the room before settling on the worried face of Kim. _Great, now they are going to get worried. Okay, just act normal. _"Are you ok, honey? That seemed like one hell of a dream."

"You have no idea." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and noticed Lee and Cori were standing by the door and Lily was right behind Kim looking just as worried. _This keeps getting better and better. Think: normal, normal, normal. _"What did I miss?"

"We're going shopping today, remember?"

"Ummm, oh yeah give me a minute to get dressed and then I'll be ready to go." As they left, I lifted myself out of bed. When the door shut, I fell back down face first onto the bed sighing. "This is getting exhausting. Need to just keep pushing through, you wimp, or they will get suspicious and worry needlessly. You're not worth them getting all shook up about."I say into the mattress.

I sigh again and push myself up off the bed. I rummaged through my trunk and threw on the first things I saw. I looked in the mirror, pulled my hair into a quick ponytail, and put on my best fake smile. _At least, Mom was right about one thing, fake it with the best of them and no one will ever know what you're feeling._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

We had been walking around Hogsmeade for about two hours, when we decided to take a break. The Three Broomsticks was crowded with students trying to warm up after being in the biting October wind. We luckily found a small round table in the corner closest to the door. We ordered a round of butterbeers and talked about the costumes that we had seen so far.

"I can't believe that _none _of those stores had decent costumes." Marlee pouted as she played with one of the napkins at the table.

"Lee, there were plenty of good costumes. You just didn't like any of them, for some reason." I tried to point out.

"No! No. There wasn't anything decent. Good isn't good enough. I mean, you two have to be looking spectacular at this dance, like I'm talking drop dead gorgeous." Lee refuted animatedly.

"You make it sound like it's impossible for us to look good." I said with a smile.

"Well, for Lily, no, it isn't, but with you…nahhh"

"Kim! I'm hurt! We are supposed to be friends." I frowned at her

"What? Why do you think I've hung out with you for all of these years? You make me look GREAT!" She replied sarcastically with a smile.

"What about us?" Corrine asked with her easy going smile leaning her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Well you two are just a couple butter faces…KIDDING," as she got pelted with the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans we brought with us to snack on.

"Anyway…" Lily interjected, "there are still a few more shops left that we haven't gone too. They are a little off the beaten path but that just means that they will be less crowded."

"That's perfect!" We chatted about anything and everything while we drank our butterbeers. They had just asked me about the dream I had last night when the door chimed again and the Marauders strolled in.

"Ugh, can we just leave now?" I mumbled taking another drink of my butterbeer. The Marauders started to make their way toward us.

"Come on Cris, it can't that bad and if it was maybe you should talk about it." Corrine said gently putting a hand on my arm.

"Talk about what?" James asked as he and the other Marauders pulled random chairs from other tables up to our table. All nine of us were crammed into a corner of the Three Broomsticks, it was tight and we were practically sitting elbow to elbow, but what made it uncomfortable was the tension in the air. Remus was pushed in between Peter and Corrine, while I got sandwiched between Black and James with Lily and Kim on the other side of him.

"Umm, we want to talk about the nightmare that Cris had last night but she…is refusing at this point." Lily mumbled hurriedly blushing at James looking at her so closely when she talked.

"It's not important that's why I'm refusing. This isn't Divination, and it doesn't mean anything other than I should probably stop drinking so much pumpkin juice at dinner." I said hurriedly.

"Now come on, Crissy, I'm sure whatever it is the Marauders can help you somehow." Black said casually throwing an arm around me.

I tensed breathing deeply through my nose. I threw his arm off me, stumbled out of my chair, which was caught with the leg of James' chair, threw some money on the table, and headed out the door.

I walked hurriedly in any direction that led away from the Three Broomsticks. Keeping my head down so none of the other students could see my tears. I managed to get all the way to the Shrieking Shack before collapsing onto a large rock there. I let my tears fall freely as I sat there and sobbed. _Who does he think he is? After what he did to me? How can he act like it never happened? It's like he feels no remorse. I could have died. Why didn't I die? I wouldn't be in this kind of pain anymore. Flying was the one thing that always got me out of a funk and now I can't even do that. My drawing doesn't help much especially for something like this. I know my friends are worried about me but… oh Hell! They should hate me for the way I have been acting. I have been making their time here awful and I wish I could change that. I can't believe I started this prank thing with Him. Gah! I can't even think his name. I don't know what's happening to me. Nothing has even gotten to me the way this has. I just wish I could fly because then I would be able to figure everything out. Why does he get to me like this? If I could end it all, I would. Oh, and Lily. She has been so patient with me and everything else lately. Why is she still my friend? After everything that's happened. I should just leave and it would make everyone's life better._

How long I sat there? I don't know. All I know is my racing mind was brought to a halt when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned to see Kim looking down at me.

"What's up, honey?" she lightly bumped my shoulder with her hip. I made room for her to sit down next to me on the rock. I wiped my tear stained cheeks before answering.

"Nothing."

"You know I know you better than that. Now seriously, Christine what is wrong?"

I sniffed and rubbed my nose on my sleeve and mumbled, "I hate this."

"What? Black's comment or your tears?" I laughed humorlessly before looking at her.

"Everything: Black, the accident, my stupid nightmares, being here in general. Everything was so much simpler when I was littler; Mom and Dad at least _tried_ to hide their fighting, and if not flying always took away that pain. Lately, I can't even dream about flying without having a panic attack. And Black is responsible for that. He took away my one outlet of liberation and he doesn't even care. Damn him to Hell." I started to shake again between my tears and the cold. "I can't take much more of this, Kimmy. I really can't. I feel like I'm falling all over again at a hundred miles an hour and I have nothing to grab onto or slow me down."

Kim put her arm around me, "Oh, honey. You haven't lost the girls or me. We will always be there for you and you have Lily to help you for when we aren't around. So don't worry, hun, things will get better, they always do. You just have to give it time." She rested her head against mine as I slowed my sniffles to a halt.

After a while, I wiped my nose on my sleeve and said, "Thanks Kimmy."

"You're welcome, Crissy." She then jumped up and pulled me to my feet as well. "Let's go meet back up with the girls and finish shopping that will help get your mind off of all this."

I nodded as we headed out off back to Hogsmeade.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Kim's P.O.V.)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

We found ourselves back in front of the Three Broomsticks. We hadn't talked much on the way back, which unnerved me. Cris is the queen of rolling with the punches that life throws at her, but it seems after all this time she was finally starting to crack. _I need to talk to girls, like now and then I need to finish with Sirius Black._ But the girls were nowhere in sight. We looked up and down the street but we couldn't catch a glimpse of Lily's bright red or Lee's blonde hair.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked with a sideways glance at Cris.

"Of course." She smiled. _Well that's a bit of an improvement._

"**MARCO!**" we shouted at the top of our lungs. In the distance we heard a faint "Polo!" We headed in the direction of the answer and after walking a few blocks off the main road we found the girls standing in front of a small shop window. In the window were ball gowns and other robes with a faded sign behind them that read, "Mistress Morgana's Formal Apparel".

"Hola chicas. Is this our next stop?" Cris asked with forced happiness and a smile. Lee was too busy pulling Lily and Cris inside that I doubt she noticed but I saw Cori looking at me with a curious look on her face. I mouthed, "Later" and followed them into the tiny shop.

The store itself was only about half the size of the other shops that we had been in early today. The clothes, which were packed onto the racks, were ancient looking. There were robes from every era of history from pre-medieval to robes from the mid 50s. Lee was once again like a little kid in a candy store. She was loading Lily's arms with gown after gown that in her words would "make your hair and eyes pop out of a crowd", if that makes any sense. Cris was by herself in the far corner of the store looking mindlessly at one of the racks. It broke my heart to see her like this. Cori came up beside me and asked very softly, "How's she doing?"

"She's feeling lost and helpless, ever since that accident she's afraid to fly. She told me that she's been having panic attacks whenever she tries to fly. I think that it has something to do with her dream last night too. I just don't know how she is going to deal with all the crap life throws her way if she can't get herself to fly." I sigh heavily, "It's her calming action."

"She's still got her artwork though. I mean whenever something is bugging her, can always draw to calm down." Corrine tried to offer helpfully.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be enough. Flying was always her go to thing for releasing her feelings and frustrations. For years it's been the one thing she has complete control over. She controls how fast or slow the broom goes, which way to go, and when she wants to fly. Whenever her parents are being dicks that is what she does." I looked back over at her. Her fake smile was back in place as she was being helped by a little old lady, "You and I both know that she's a natural flyer. Taking away her ability to fly would be like clipping a bird's wings, sure they can live but what kind of life would it be for them, knowing that they are forever grounded."

"What are we going to do to help her then?"

"Black broke her. I say we get him to help fix her." Corrine started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me, Kim!" She stopped when she saw my serious face. "He's done enough damage. I mean you saw him earlier. He made her cry! Cris NEVER cries!"

"I know that Cori, but think about it. Who do you know that can get Cris to do anything with just a little egging? She's going to need a kick in the pants to come out of this funk she's in. She's going to need tough love. We would know how to handle her, but I think you know as well as me that it's going to take time, longer than the week we have with her, and Lily isn't going to be what she needs."

"Yeah, ok you might have a point, but how are we going to talk to him. Black is not going to listen to us, especially after you went all 'Bad Kitty' on him in the bar earlier." I replied when Marlee came up to us bouncing with excitement.

"Lily and Cris are changing into the first set of dresses. I'm SOO excited this shop has such cute stuff. It is so vintage looking." She said clapping. I don't think either Cori or I were in the mood to tell her that the reason the dresses all looked vintage was because they _were_. "And Mistress Morgana is the sweetest lady. She's helping Cris and Lily get into their dresses right now and she went over and tried to help Crissy when we first came in. I thought that was so nice of her to try and help Cris feel better. Cris seems kind of out of it ever since she left the restaurant. I hope she gets better soon…Oh yay they are coming out! Let's go sit down." We sat in the chairs in front of the changing room as Lily came out in her first gown.

Lee was sitting on the edge of her seat and motioned for Lily to turn around so we could see the whole thing. It was a pretty style on her. It was a floor length satin gown with simplistic beauty to it, but the pale pink color made her look sick. "Ahh that's so pretty but it's not the one Lily. Go back." Lee motioned with her hand to go back. We were all looking at Lily that we didn't notice that Cris had stepped out of her dressing room. "Oh, that is perfect Cris! You look magnificent! This gown was made for you…but…" Lee trailed off.

"What? I thought this one wasn't that bad." Cris said as she rearranged the bottom of the gown and ran her hands over the top to 'smooth' it down. The material was a deep red that belled out shortly after her waist. Along the edging of the skirt was gold stitching of leaves and other natural vines. The corset top had similar stitching and bead work near the top of the bodice was the same design that was stitched into the skirt. Lee was right it was perfect.

"I think she doesn't mean the dress, Cris." I state with an easy smile. "The blue hair just looks a little off in comparison to the color of the dress."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I mean the dress is perfect. We can get you some wings and you can be a woodland fairy like the ones from Salem. That would be so neat but your hair….fairies don't have blue hair. At least I don't think th…"

"Lee! Calm down. I get it!" Cris interrupted her laughing. "I just have to figure out how to do it."

"I believe I can help with that." Cori offered. We all laughed remembering the phase that she went through where she tried to dye her hair red. One time she messed up the spell and it turned out to be a mixture of different colors. It was pretty funny to see each of her curls a different color.

"Well I'm going to change back into my clothes. So I can buy this and we can keep going." Cris disappeared again behind the dressing room door.

"Lily? Are you still there?" I called out to the other door.

"Yes, I'm almost done with the lacings." Came the reply.

When Lily stepped out of the room we all were speechless, well almost all of us. "Lily this is it! You have to get this one. You look so regal!" Lee said well clapping her hands. Cris exited the room carrying her dress and smiled as she looked at Lily in the dress.

"Beautiful, Lils. Truly," was all she said as she sat down next to Cori.

The old woman, which Lee said was Mistress Morgana, walked over to us and asked Cris and Lily if they need accessories to go with their purchases. Lee automatically answered for them and followed Morgana over to the counter where the jewelry was. Lily went to get changed. _This would be the perfect time to go find Black._ I told Corrine where I was going and that I would meet them back at the castle. She murmured "be careful" as I exited the shop.

I knew that after 'Bad Kitty,' Black would have had to go to see the school nurse so I decided that there would be my best bet of finding him. I was able to reach the school just fine and all I had to do was ask a group of girls where the nurse's office was and they pointed me to the 'Hospital Wing'. I walked in and saw it was empty for the most part, except a few beds but Black wasn't in any of them. I saw a woman, who I assumed is the nurse, and asked her if Sirius Black was here.

"Yes, Mr. Black came in here an hour ago after being hit with a strange potion, a prank against him no doubt. He has requested to not have any visitors come and see him aside from Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. So I'm afraid you'll have to leave." With that she turned and walked to a curtained off area that I hadn't noticed before, muttering "I've told the headmaster that these pranks are getting out of control. Kids are going to get killed one day" as she went. _Damn it, Black. You haven't gotten away with this. You ARE going to help Cris if it's the last thing I do._ I needed to think of another way to get to Black. I left the hospital area and was going to go down to the lake when I saw Black's friend. _ Oh what is his name? Rom…Ray. No. Remus! That's it!_

"Hey Remus."

"Oh, hello. I was just going visit Sirius. Whatever you did to him it really did a number on him. Madame Pomfrey said it might be a week before he finishes coughing up hair balls."

"Yeah, I actually was going to apologize to him but the nurse said that he can't have visitors."

"Oh well then maybe I can escort you to where you were going?"

"Thank you I'd like that." We continued down the hall when Remus said he had a question.

"What's your question?" I asked looking up at him.

"While Cris was knocked out, a package came in the mail for her. She said that it would help us in our endeavor with Lily and James and I was just wondering what is in the package?"

"Stuck-on-You?" _This might work to my advantage._ "It's simple really, but it would be easier if I showed you rather than told you. Where is it at?" Remus led us up to his dorm room. I sat on his bed while he went digging through his trunk. He pulled out the package I sent to Cris and handed it to me. I ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a folded silvery, metallic ribbon. I took the ribbon out of the box and it fell limp in my hand as I said, "ok, this is our pranking goody 'Stuck-on-You'. How you get it to work is you take a pen and write the name of the person you want to be stuck on the ribbon."

"So, Lily."

"Correct. And then you flip the ribbon over and write the name of the other person."

"James."

"Yes sir. You also have to write the release action for the ribbon."

"The what?"

"Release action. The event or action that needs to take place before the ribbon can unstick itself from the two people."

"How does the ribbon know when that specific task has been performed?"

"I was just getting to that." I put the ribbon on the bed and pulled a potion vial out of the box. "This potion was designed for that sole purpose. Once it's poured onto the ribbon it will cause the ribbon to attach itself to the two people. The ribbon lets the potion know whom the people are and what they have to do. Here I'll show you how it works." I took the feather from his nightstand and wrote his name on one side. I was about to start writing on the other side when the short chubby friend came rushing into the room. I smirked at the evil thought that entered my head and went back to writing. Tubby was trying to catch his breath when I finished writing. I placed a drop of the potion onto the ribbon and it flew quickly through the air and attached itself to the two boys' wrist. Tub-o let out a girly scream and tried to run back out the door when the distance mechanism kicked in and hurled him back into Remus.

"Wooff. Peter calm down and get off me!" Remus wheezed from below him.

"Moony, what is this? I can't get it off!" Tubby was still trying to yank his arm free from the ribbon and that hadn't moved.

"Peter, if you get off of me. Kim will help us get it off." Remus sighed clearly annoyed. I just sat and laughed lightly as Tub-o bounced off Remus and onto the floor. "Alright Kim. Now how do we get this bloody thing off?"

"Just read the ribbon. It's all on there like I said." Remus brought the ribbon close to his face and examined both sides of the ribbon. He grimaced when he read what I had written.

"I am not doing that! I refuse!"

"Well, then I guess you are stuck." I replied with a carefree smile. I heard Remus "Ugh" and then quickly lay a kiss on Chubba-tub's lips. Two things happened at the same time. Chubby Bunny and Remus separated cussing, screaming, and spitting while wiping off their mouths and "Stuck-on-You" glowed and then fell limply onto the floor between the boys.

"Moony (spit), why in the BLOODY (spit, wipe) HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"It was the only way to get the damned ribbon off! That's WHY!" I just laughed until they calmed down enough to stop spitting and cussing. They continued wiping their mouths, however.

Remus just stared at me, while I stood up and picked up the ribbon, wiping off his lips one more time before saying, "That's impressive magic. Absolutely disgusting but impressive."

"Thank you. It was mostly Cris' idea. She came up with the idea. Then, she and I worked on transfiguring the ribbon while Cori and Lee concocted the potion." I was putting the things back into the box when Remus turned back to chubby one.

"Now Peter, what were you so fired up about that you came running in to tell me?"

"Oh yes! Remus, you have to come and see this. Something is wrong with Sirius! He's got fur all over his body and he's got ears and a tail! You need to come quickly. He's in the Hospital Wing!" Tubby spit again for good measure.

"Relax Peter. I know about Padfoot's condition. I was there when it happened." Remus said calmly. "It happened after you left to go mail that letter to your Mum. It's nothing serious. Madame Pomfrey has already said that he will be right as rain in a week or so. Just let me go brush my teeth and we'll go visit him so you can see for yourself." He got up and walked with Tub-o to the bathroom. "Oh, Kim would you mind giving that to Cris when you see her next. I can never seem to get around to giving it to her."

"Sure no problem." I said with a grin. _To easy._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"Hey, Chicky, where've you been?" Lee asked from her spot on the floor. They were all sitting in a circle in front of the fireplace with papers filling the area in the middle. I noticed that all of the paper had Lee's curve handwriting.

"Just checking on something. What are you all doing?" taking a seat next to Cris motioning to all the papers.

"Planning for the dance!" Lee said with a big smile.

"I thought that was Lily's job, Lee Lee. You trying to take her place?" I leaned over and picked up one of the papers. The paper had a diagram and specific detail for Lily's make up for the dance.

"Everything has to be perfect and you can't leave this stuff to last minute. I mean come on, Kim, you should know this by now. Preparation is the key to having the perfect dance experience. Especially if Lily has to dance with her Prince Charming at the beginning of it." I rolled my eyes while Lily blushed a red that matched her hair color. Everyone then watched with bored expressions as Lee went back to talking to Cris about her strict preparation schedule. I couldn't keep the smile from my face and I thought back to the shrunken box in my pocket.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

_October 26, 1976_

_ In Divination, writing dream diaries again. The girls left at 6 this morning. Didn't sleep well because of it. I miss them. Oh, Merlin, my head hurts…damn incense._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

I got excused from Divination saying my head hurt and I needed to go see Madame Pomfrey. I got there and she had me sit on one of the beds by her office, while she got me the potion from her stores. I looked around at the other patients there, when there was a noise from curtain around the bed next to me. I got up and peaked behind the curtain. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. In the bed sat Black covered in fur with animal ears on top of his normal hair. The noise I heard was him coughing. I managed a half smile as a fur ball came out of his mouth and into the bedpan in front of him.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HE-e-re?" He managed to cough and yell at the same time. My head throbbed and I winced.

"It's hospital wing. What do you think?" I snapped back, "Nice ears, Black." I turned and went back to my bed and sat down again.

"Where the bloody hell are you going? You need to fix this! Since it was your bloody friends that did it." He started coughing again violently. I stood back up and went back behind the curtains and stared at him. Just stared.

"Well, are you going to help or not?" His cat ears had started to show his anger by lying close to his head.

"Oh. And what do you expect me to do? You've been 'Bad Kitty'ed." I said emotionless, but inside my head a managed are real and true smile. _I love my girls. _"There is nothing to do expect wait for it to pass."

"You bit…"

"Ms. Whitman! You are not allowed here. Mr. Black is not to have any visitors. Get out of there." Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

"I apologize, Madame Pomfrey. I didn't know." I said not really meaning it. I walked out from behind the curtain and she handed me the potion and sent me off. With the throbbing in my head subsiding, I figured I had some time to kill before supper. So I went outside and sat by the lake in my normal spot. My heart sped up as I looked over at the Quidditch Pitch. Hufflepuff was having practice and their Seeker went into a sharp dive. _Pull up! Pull UPP! _I had to try and get control of my breathing as he pulled out of the dive. My mind, however, still replayed, _SNAP! My broom broke in half and I started to plummet toward the ground. I frantically looked around as the ground came closer. All I could see was Black smug face turn into a horrified expression as he saw that James coming toward me. _I lied on my back and pressed my eyes tightly together and just breathed in and out, _desperately trying to reach James' out stretched hand. I looked under me only to see the green grass of the pitch…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

_October 29, 1976_

_Dear Kim,_

_ Hello, this is Lily Evans. I'm writing because I'm worried about Christine. She has not been the same since you three left. She is quiet and withdrawn and only ever talks if she is asked something directly. I don't know what to do. She tries to act she's fine when I ask her about, when clearly she is far from fine. I feel absolutely helpless on what to do. After you left, I found her later that day lying by the lake hyperventilating. Her eyes were red and irritated and I tried to get her to go to Madame Pomfrey but she won't go. I told her that she might be able to get to Dreamless Sleep Potions for her nightmares too if she wished. She just denied that she even was having nightmares and walked back into school. _

_ James has no clue as to what to do, either. I recruited him to help me, but whenever he and Remus have tried to cheer her up she just smile and laughs. That is not her, I think you will agree. Her eyes don't have their previous spark and the laugh sounds so forced. They even tried to take her out flying and they said she got as far as mounting her broom before she panicked, threw the broom down and raced away from them. I found her in the Astronomy Tower and she just mumbled, "I'm so f***ing useless. I'm just a waste of space"over and over again._

_ What should I do? I cannot even think of where to begin. I'm trying to set aside time to think of a plan but with the dance coming up, classes and Head's duties, I don't have much time to set aside. Please help me! Anything small or large would help. I beg for your assistance!_

_Desperately Yours,_

_Lily_

_P.S. I hope that your traveling was safe and enjoyable._

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know...Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9: StuckonYou

Title: Pages From a Life

Author: Dreamer014

Summary: Harry has stumbled across someone's diary before. What will happen when he finds the diary of Christine Whitman, a fairly unstable teenager from America? SBxOC, LExJP ****NEWLY REVISED!****

Pages From a Life

Chapter 9:

Stuck-on-You

_October 30, 1976_

_ Ugh, it's Saturday. Today came way too quickly, in my opinion. Between classes, homework, Lily and the Marauders asking every thirty minutes if I'm all right, and trying to like nothing is wrong, I haven't had a single moment to myself; let alone to have time to meet with Remus to deal with the whole James and Lily debacle. Hell, I haven't even had time to draw. I feel so F'ING tired, yet I can't sleep because of these DAMN nightmares. And now I have to go this stupid dance and be crammed into the Great Hall with every other person who attends this school, while they are sugar high and rubbing against each other to the terrible noises of the Weird Sister (A.K.A. some pervy ex students who just want to get lucky with anyone they think they can)._

_ I don't even know if it is worth it anymore. This is becoming too much of a chore. Acting normal should not be this difficult. I feel like such a worthless waste of space. I can't focus or even interact with my friends like a normal human being; I'm only a pain in the ass to them. They always have to babysit me and Lily doesn't deserve that. She should be happy with James and not worrying about the likes of me. Oh crap. Here she comes…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hello Cris. How are you feeling today?" I mentally roll my eyes, but force a smile anyway.

"For the last time, I'm fine Lily. You need to stop worrying. I'm great. You have more important things to worry about than me. Speaking of that, how are the ball decorations coming along? Is it ready for tonight?" I say trying to keep my voice light and carefree while changing the subject.

"Oh, that's all going swimmingly. That's why I was looking for you, everything is done except for some last minute details. James and Remus said that they would finish up while you and I start to get ready." I look at my wristwatch and then back at her.

"Get ready? It's only two o'clock in the afternoon. The dinner doesn't start till seven." I said in disbelief. _ Surly she doesn't expect to take five hours to get ready. _ My answer came in the first word of her next sentence.

"Marlee specifically told me to make sure that both you and I enough time to get ready. And since things have been so chaotic this week I thought that you and I could do a little mini relaxing day and just hang out. We can use the Prefects' bathroom, I made sure to tell the other Prefects that it was off limits today because of the dance. So it'll just be you and me in there."

"Lily Evans, you sly thing. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud." I wiped a fake tear from my cheek and put my arm over her shoulders, thinking how a relaxing bath didn't sound too bad…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Oh sweet Merlin, they are going to bath together, Georgie. Hopefully our soul-mate describes it in _FULL_ detail." Fred said almost fainting.

"Oi! You git, that's my mum you're talking about there too." Harry said throwing the nearest book at the twin, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt, you wanker." He rubbed his now aching shoulder. "You have to admit two girls in the big Prefect bath would be pretty wicked." George and Ron started nodding their heads until they saw the glares from the girls.

"You ALL are disgusting. I can't believe that we are related." Ginny shook her head and looked back at the book in her lap. The boys' dreamy faces continued until Hermione smack the two nearest to her in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron and George grumbled rubbing the back of their heads.

"That's for being absolutely repulsive. If you two can't act like _civilized_ human beings than I'm to have Mrs. Weasley remove you from the room."

"Ok, ok. Jeez Granger, no need to go violent on us. Keep going, Ron."

"_We went down to the Prefect's bathroom after leaving the Library…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The bathroom was unlike anything I had ever seen. The marble in-ground bathtub was huge. I just stood there looking at it when Lily started to giggle my awestruck expression.

"No one ever told me that Hogwarts had a hidden _SWIMMING POOL_! Merlin, this thing is enormous." I still hadn't managed to close my mouth as I took in the rest of the room. Stain glass windows of mermaids laughing and splashing in the water covered one of the walls. The area by the opposite wall had been transformed into a mini styling station. There were two beauty gold vanities with large mirrors and stools to go with them. Our dressing bags hung in the corner by a large changing screen and there were two bags on the ground by the dresses. Lily walked over to the mini pool and started turning different taps. A light smell of flowers took over the air as the tub began to fill. She summoned the two bags and handed one to me.

"Here go get changed behind the curtain and then we can start the pampering day. I did as I was told and opened the bag to see my bathing suit and towel in the bag. A small smile and tear reached my face as I thought of Lily's kindness for doing all of this. _She doesn't need to do this for me._ I changed quickly and went back out by the tub as Lily changed into her suit.

The next couple of hours included mask facials, manicures, and pedicures all the while talking and giggling about anything and everything. It was relaxing and enjoyable. I have to admit that I haven't had that much fun since before the accident. When it got closer to six we started to do each other's hair and makeup. We had just enough time to dress and head down to the Great Hall after finally figuring out how to change my hair back to its normal brown.

I had to admit my costume looked more complete without the electric blue hair. I had added a pair of golden fairy wings to the back of my dress and some small golden leaves into my now curled hair that both matched my red and gold mask. I didn't think I looked bad, but standing next to Lily I felt slightly inadequate. Lily was a vision is her costume, as evident by the gasps and stares she received on our way to the hall. She looked like a living portrait of Lady Gryffindor herself. The dress was a medieval style dress that was a light gold color with a rich red fabric over it in the back. At first glance the red fabric would look as a hooded coat that lanced up the front of her bodice to close, but at a closer look you realize that is all a part of the complex dress. The sleeves flared out after her elbows. The rubies she wore on her necklace and on her mask made her pale complexion particularly glow. She looked ethereal.

I smiled as I looked around the Great Hall. The Great Hall of charmed to look like an enchanted autumn forest overgrew the hall. All of the colors of the leaves and the trees looked breathe taking. Tables of six or so were placed throughout the halls and were filling up quickly. Lily and I were, fortunately, able to find seats with some of the other Gryffindor girls. Everyone talked and laughed at everyone's costumes. There were Quidditch players, healers, vampires, muggle superheroes, fairy tale princess, and so many more.

The feast was filled with delicious food with even better desserts. It seemed over too quickly. For soon the first through fourth years were dismissed for their own little candy induced celebration in their respective common rooms. The fourth and third years grumbled a bit as they exited the Hall about how unfair it was that they could not attend, but I knew that would soon be forgotten as they got high on the sugar that awaited them. The tables and the enchanted forest disappeared and were replaced with what appeared to be the dusty and cobweb-filled interior of Dracula's castle with snack and drink tables along the far walls. It was as dark and foreboding as the forest was magically and serene. The air was filled with the floating Jack o lanterns and an eerie mist.

A stage rose from the floor near where the staff's table normal resided. On the stage and through the mist, figures started to appear. Excitement started to fill the air as the students rushed to the stage. Slowly as the mist began to clear, the other people started to scream. _And so it begins…Kill me now!_ The Weird Sisters did their introduction and said that they wanted the Head Boy and Girl in the center of the dance floor to kick off the dance. James looked like he stopped breathing as he saw Lily coming toward him. They looked adorable and yet slightly out of place all at the same time. James was dressed in some old fashion gentlemen's outfit and it didn't quite fit with Lily's medieval look. They danced beautifully together to a song that was being murdered by the Weird Sisters.

"At least they like cute doing it." I muttered to myself.

"Yes, but I fear that the Weird Sister aren't used to the slow style of the song Professor McGonagall requested as the opener," came a voice behind me. I turned quickly to see Remus standing next to me dressed as a knight.

"Good so I'm not the only one who thinks that." I laughed lightly. "What is James supposed to be anyway?"

"I believe he called it Mr. Darby…or something like that. It's a muggle literary character that he believed Lily would like."

"Oh, Darcy! That makes sense now. Yeah, Lily loves Mr. Darcy; he's actually one of her favorites." I continued watching James and Lily dance, oblivious to the rest of the world. "Why can't they see that they are perfect for each other?"

"Maybe we should do something about it, now." Remus suggested while nodding his head.

"As in right now?" I laughed. "You are truly devious, Remus Lupin. I'll be right back." I went out into the Entrance Hall and pulled out my wand. "Accio 'Stuck-on-You.'" I concentrated until I heard my package flying through the air. I caught it and hid both my wand and the prank in the folds of my dress.

I when I entered the Great Hall again I could not find Remus again. He wasn't in the place where I had left him. The opening song had ended and the dance floor was now crowded with the mob of my fellow classmates. I tried to search of the tops of heads looking for the sandy haired knight. _ Remus where are you_? After a while I admitted defeat and decided to get a drink. I continued to look for Remus as I walked toward the table. Not looking where I was going I collided with someone and we both landed on the ground. I stood up quickly ready to help the person I ran into up as well. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…oh it's you. Never mind." I dusted off my dress as Black pushed himself off of the ground.

"You know, Whitman, you could be a little nicer. It's your fault that we hit and now one of my wings is bent." He growled while trying to fix one of his two white wings.

"What are you anyway? A fury? Oh let me guess this is your attempt at a bird costume. You realize you need a beak and more feathers for that?" I threw back at him.

"Har har har. I happen to be an angel."

"Whatever." And I walked away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Sirius' P.O.V.)****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I watched as Christine walked away from me. _What the hell is her problem? I know I bloody messed up with my last prank, but would it kill her to forgive me?_ I was just about to turn back to the snack table and resume eating when a brown box caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it. _Must be Christine's. Why the hell would she get a package during a dance?_ I was going to go look for her when my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the package and I silvery things burst out of it. I immediately dropped the box and stepped back, but it had already fastened itself to my wrist. Suddenly it jerked me forward. I tried to pull my arm back but it just kept pulling me forward. _What in the bloody hell is going on?_ I gave one more large pulled, but it had the opposite effect and I went flying through the air.

"Oofff…what the hell?" I looked at my landing spot and saw Christine looking really angry until she saw my wrist. Then, she got PIISSSEEEDD! "What the hell DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT? THAT IS NOT YOURS." I tried to reply but she kept going on and on getting progressively louder as she went. I got back up to my feet mid way through her yelling. I stepped back a couple of paces as she started to get up as well. I would have put more distance between us, but I felt another jerk on my wrist. She must have felt it too because she looked down at her wrist. I followed where her eyes laid and saw the silver thing wrapped around her thin wrist too.

"Great. Just FRICKING fantastic. What did you do?" She shouted still glaring at me. I finally understood that muggle phrase, 'if looks could kill.' "TELL ME!"

"I just opened the box."

"Quit lying, Black. The ribbon doesn't go active until the proper steps are taken. Now I'll repeat myself one more time. What. Did. You. Do?" She had finally quieted down. But her words came out through clinched teeth. I don't know if that is better or not.

"I swear on my mother's fat arse, Chr-Whitman. I just opened the box." She snorted in disbelief and mumbled something. She grabbed the ribbon and pulled me closer. I smirked and was about to say one of my smooth lines, but when I looked at her face again she wasn't even looking at me. She was closely examining the ribbon that bounded us together. She mumbled again under her breathe. This time I heard her because of the lack of distance between us. "I can't believe. Kim what, in the hell, were you thinking?"

"Ahh Whitman. I don't mean to mean to rush you with your internal rant but maybe we should try to get this thing off somewhere else." I pointed at the crowd that was now surrounding and gaping at us with up mouths. I heard "perfect just perfect" being mumbled as she began to walk away. The string jerked and pulled her back.

"Well, come on Black. We need to sort out this mess." She grabbed the ribbon thingy with two hands and pulled. I stumbled as she continued her way out of the Great Hall. She didn't stop there, however; Crazy kept walking and muttering under her breath. I just followed behind trying to think of how I got into this mess. _Why the hell did I open that ruddy box? Who the hell makes a silly string that sends you flying? It's bloody pointless. She better be able to fix this. _We rounded a corner quickly when something caught my eye in the corner in one of the many arched windows. I stopped and Cris was thrown back into to me. I had to put my hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling at me, _again_. She just glared at me and I motioned for her to be quiet.

"What" she mouthed. I pointed in the dark shadow of the archway, and sure enough in the pale light of the moon stood a barely noticeable James with a very familiar red haired girl kissing her lightly. My eyes about popped out of my head. _Way to go Prongs! You finally got your girl!_ I didn't miss the pissed look on Whitman's face as she looked at the pair. _What's got her knickers in a twist?_ _Does she like Prongs, too?_ I couldn't help the slight feeling of jealous rage shoot through me. I put my hand back over her mouth and threw her over my shoulder. _I can't believe her. I'm fixing this right now._ She continued to punch and kick me, but kept going unfazed to the nearest abandoned classroom. I kicked the door open, threw her on the nearest desk, and proceeded to slam the door shut, locking and silencing it as I went.

"What in the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I whip around to face her.

"My problem, Whitman? I could ask you the same bloody question! My problem indeed!"

"I'm not the one who abducted someone, throwing them over your shoulder like a damned Neanderthal, and throwing them around like a fu…freaking doll. Who the hell do you think you are?" I continued to look at her like a freaking psychopath.

"I'm Sirius Orion Black, best mate of James Potter, who's life you were about to ruin. I was not about to let that happen, sweetheart." I tell her, my voice deep and frigid. "Do you have any idea how long Prongies has been waiting and praying for this moment to happen? YEARS! I'll be damned if you think I'll going to let you to mess it. And here I thought you and Evans were friends. What kind of a spoiled little brat are you? To hurt her like that. Liking the guy that she does? That's just…" _She hit me! This bloody chit hit me._

"How dare you? How dare you assume that I would ruin anything for James and Lily? I have worked way too hard to get them to admit their feelings. What, on God's green earth, gave you the idea that I would even contemplate hurting either of them like that?" She took a couple of deep breathes before continuing. "And me like James? Are you high? I could never like James like that. He's too much like a brother to me to even think of him in that way. AND I would never do that to Lily. No wonder you tried to off me, if you think so little of me!"

"I never tried to 'off you'. I've told you that was accident…Wait a minute if you don't want to hurt them; why were you going to break up their little snog session?"

"I would hardly call that one kiss a 'snog session' and I wasn't going to break it up. I was going to say something to myself, but I caught myself at the last minute. Before you decided to go all caveman on me and picked me up, you idiot!"

I opened my mouth just to shut it again. _Well I feel like a wanker now. _I thought sarcastically. _Why does she always make me feel like a bloody idiot? Damn her. _

"Now if you are quite through accusing me." She whipped out her wand. I winced and what for the impact of her hex, but it never came. Instead the lanterns around the room lit themselves and two chairs were summoned from the other side of the room and placed by the desk I set her on. She immediately sat in one and motioned for me to sit in the other. I did so tentatively. _ What's she up to now? Her mood swings are giving me whip lash. One minute she calm and disgusted, the next she is yelling while biting my head off and pissed._ She grabbed my wrist roughly and threw it onto the table. _Nope she's still pissed, but at least it's a quieter pissed._ She summoned one of the candles closer and began to look at the ribbon closely. Reminding me of when Evans is studying something from O.W.L.S. or something extremely difficult. I after a minute or two I found myself watching her as she worked. _She really looks better without her blue hair. I'm never going to change it again. Actually I promise here and now that I, Sirius Black, will never prank or harm even a hair on her head again. _I just sat there musing on how I was going to get her to at least forgive me when she threw the stringy thing back onto with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong? Have you figured out how to fix us yet?" She just shook her and groaned. _Sexy,_ I thought with a sarcastic smirk.

"No, because my slightly moronic best friend messed up the prank."

"Wait. How did she do that? I mean this string thing doesn't look that complex. Surely you can fix it no problem." She was glaring at me again. _Insert foot in your mouth one more time, Black. I'm sure she'd be ready to kill you by then._

"This ribbon is not as simple as apparently _you _think it is. It's a mixture of action charms and multiple potions." I put up my hands in defeat trying to make peace again.

"Well, here. How about you tell me the ins and outs of this prank and maybe between the two of us we can come up with something." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. _How does she do that? Focus Black. Jeez_.

"Ok the way this works is…" Over the next hour, she explained to the entire lay out and aspects of this prank. "I must say that I'm truly impressed, Whitman. This is brilliant magic. So it uses the mixture of spells and potions to link two people until they perform this release action, correct?"

"Yeah, but therein lies the problem. When Kim poured the potion on the ribbon she didn't write a release action for the ribbon to trigger on."

"Hang on. How do you know it was her? And that someone didn't just write the action in invisible ink or something?"

"I know it was Kim, because A.) She was the one who had it last and B.) Our names are written in her handwriting. And the ribbon forms all ink into visible, black ink. That was one of the first things we tested because we wanted to be able to hide it from the people. It turns all ink, no matter what type or color, into plain black ink. So I would be able to see the writing. There is no release action on either side of the ribbon. So we are going to have to find a way to reverse everything in order to get out of this." I flipped the ribbon over in my hands and true enough the only thing on either side was the names, "Christine Whitman" and "Sirius Black," in a curvy feminine handwriting.

"So what now?"

"Well we aren't going to be able to figure anything else out today because it's almost two in the morning." Cris said looking at a watch I didn't notice on her left wrist. "We'll have to go back to the dorms and start thinking of solutions tomorrow." She stood up and started to blow out the candles on the desk. I followed her example and started to go over to the wall and extinguish those candles. I was jerked back before I even got close to the wall.

"Oh sh…kill me now. I forgot about that." Cris muttered as a bumped into her.

"About what?"

"There's a distance charm on the ribbon. It maxes out at a little farther than four and a half feet…umm it'd be about 140 cm, maybe a little under that. This is going to cause problems with class and sleeping and…shi..."

"Yeah we might want to go talk to Dumbeldore about this."

"At this hour? Are you nuts, Black? No we are not waking up the headmaster at 2 o'clock in the flipping morning."

"What do you suggest then, Whitman. Huh?"

"Wait until morning and then see him after breakfast."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll do it your way."

"Ok. Now we have to be careful on the way back to the tower. I don't really want a detention on top of all of this nonsense."

"Getting caught is not going to be a problem." I said smugly. I pulled the Marauder's Map out of my pocket.

"What makes you so positive? Do the Marauders have all the teachers paid off, so you won't get in trouble for wondering around in the middle of the night?"

"No but if you would just SHUT UP, I'll show you the secret to the Marauders' success" _well at least one of the secrets. _I unfolded the parchment and placed it on the desk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map began to reveal itself; I heard Cris inhale sharp. I just stood there smirking as she flipped through the map. "It shows everyone in the castle, their EXACT location. So if we follow this we'll be perfect fine. Now come on. Let's go."

We were able to make it back to the Common Room without a single sighting. _This is so much more thrilling without Prongs invisibility cloak. I'm going to have to do this again sometime._ We manage to sneak in with some quick sweet talking to the Fat Lady and we ended up sleeping in the bleeding Common Room after another fight. I couldn't go up to her room and she refused to come up to mine. "Who knows what I could catch from just sitting on your bed." So I ended up on the floor while she took one of the coaches.

I was so rudely awoken by getting kicked lightly in the stomach rolling me onto my side.

"Wha' the bloody hell, Moony?" I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and saw the silver ribbon on my left wrist. "Oh shite, that wasn't a bloody nightmare?" I fell back onto my back with the heels of my palms in my eyes.

"What happened last night, Padfoot?" He looked concerned. So I told him everything that occurred last night. His face would have been hilarious if I wasn't so worried.

"I'm so sorry, Pads. I can't help but feel that this is partially my fault. Cris and I were only going to use that to help James and Lily."

"Well, Prongies doesn't need anyone's help with Lily-kins."

"What?"

"Shhh!" I said pointing at the still sleeping Cris.

"What else do you know that I don't?" Remus replied in a whisper.

"Last night our little Jamie-poo finally succeeded in wooing little Miss Evans. Cris and I found them snogging in the dark corners of the hall." I told him with a large grin on my face.

"Well I'll damned," he muttered. "It finally happened.

We sat in silence for a while, till Cris began to wake up. "Oh, morning Remus. Black."

"Good morning, Cris."

"Hello, Beautiful." SMACK!

"Smartass little prick," she muttered with a yawn. I rubbed my head as Moony laughed lightly.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"We need to go see Dumbeldore about this." Cris answered Moony, shaking her wrist in the air. She then looked at Remus for a minute. _What is going through her head now?_ I rolled my eyes.

"Remus did you have anything to do with this?" shaking her wrist in Remus' face this time. He grimaced a little but then shook his head.

"No, but Kim did show how me how if work before she took it to give to you. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me either." He grimaced again and shuddered.

"What happened, Moony?" My curiosity was peaked and I had a feeling this was to be a good story.

"Nothing."

"Come on Moony you can't expect me to believe that." I egged with a grin.

"What did she make you do, Remus?"

HE muttered something while looking around the room.

"What was that again, Moony? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said she made me kiss Peter."

Silence rang through the room, before…I BURST OUT LAUGHING! I literally couldn't stop for ten minutes. Every time I looked at Moony I just started up again. I don't know when but at some point Whitman joined me in my hysterics. Finally when the laughter died down, Moony said, "I'm so glad I could entertain you, Padfoot, with my pain and embarrassment."

"What? She laughed too."

"Yes, she chuckled a bit but you my assumed friend were barking so loud that I think some wolves might have heard in the Forbidden Forest."

"Really, Moony, Wolves? I'm not really into wolves, that's you Moon." He just looked at me with a stern frown on his face and he moved his eyes over to the coach. _Oh shite._ I looked over there too where Cris was yawning and stretching. I tried to apologize to Moony without her seeing.

He just waved me off, that frown still on his face. "Well if you two are going to talk to Dumbledore before breakfast is over, you might want to change clothes first." I looked down and saw a couple of feathers that had broken off in the middle of the night from my wings. Cris was also still in her dress; she had taken off her wings and jewelry stuff last night.

"Oh sweet Merlin, yeah you're right." She summoned her clothes from the Girls' Dorms.

"You can change in our dorm, Cris. My bed is the one that isn't a complete wreck."

"Hey! I resent that!"  
"Why? It's true. Your bunk looks like a hoard of Cornish pixies was set lose on it with the curtain closed."

"Touché." I stood and led Cris up to my room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Back to Cris' P.O.V)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Luckily none of the boys were awake when we got there. The last thing I need on top of all of this is Peter Pettigrew trying to sneak a peek at me while I'm changing. We were able to change using the curtains on Remus' bed. I was on one side and Black was on the other. The ribbon it designed to go through fabric, so we were able to change ease. We were silent the entire time changing and walking down to the Great Hall.

Black was almost too quiet. I couldn't bring myself to care though. _Oh Merlin, I'm tired. I really need to talk to Madame Pomfrey about some dreamless sleep potion._ I had woken up several times, as usual, in a cold sweat. I did my best not to scream sleeping with my head into my pillow, but a couple of times I slipped up. Black, fortunately, slept right through it.

Black was leading because he actually knew where Dumbledore's office was located. We were walking down a hall that had a giant griffin at the end. Suddenly I'm pushed up against a wall and Black is kissing me. _What, in the name of Merlin's wrinkly wife, is he doing?_ So I did the only logical thing to do. I kneed him. I heard an audible groan as he went sprawling onto the floor. He was holding his jewels tenderly.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I was just about to say the same thing, Perv! Where do you get off thinking just randomly shoving people against walls and molesting them with your mouth is a good idea?"

"I thought it would release the ribbon."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me I thought it would release the ribbon. It worked for Moony and Wormtail."

"That's because Kim WROTE IT AS THE RELEASE ACTION! Don't you listen? The release action isn't just an automatic thing; it needs to be written onto the ribbon before the potion is applied. Idiot!" He stood up and glared down at me.

"Well it was worth a try."

"Sure whatever. Do you feel better now that you've tried it?" I said sarcastically concerned. "No? Ok well, who cares? Where is the Headmaster's office?" He pointed at the griffin.

"The password is always some kind of sweet."

"What kind of sweets?" I walked up to the statue. Black, I noticed, was staying just under the max distance.

"Any kind of sweets: muggle, magic, chocolate frogs, jelly beans, lemon drops, licorice wands…" The Griffin stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PFAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Our meeting with the Headmaster was really sort of anticlimactic. I know that Dumbledore is powerful wizard. So it doesn't make sense for his solution to this problem being moving us into our own room and unlimited access to the library for research. Black apparently didn't appreciate his help either. He is currently sitting in front of the fireplace in our "new" Common Room, eating leftover candy from the dance. This is ridiculous. I am going to nuts by the end of the week by living with him. There is only one shower, but the worse thing is there is only one bed in this room. _

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Any feedback (positive, negative, just went to talk, or anything) would be fantastic!**


End file.
